


Tomorrow's Song

by Castiella



Series: What if we could? [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hãy giả vờ. Hãy giả vờ rằng tất cả đều tốt đẹp dù không ai trong chúng ta được tha thứ. Hãy giả vờ rằng các vị anh hùng làm được tất cả, và một nụ hôn sẽ xóa nhòa mọi nỗi đau.</p><p>Hãy nói đi, rằng chúng ta có thể yêu nhau ngay cả ngoài những giấc mơ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing your memory

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này là phiên bản đầu tiên của Mặt Trời Thiếp Ngủ, viết vào đợt NaNoWriMo năm 2013. NaNoWriMo quan trọng số chữ hơn chất lượng, nên sau này càng viết càng rối mà cuối cùng vẫn không kịp deadline Orz. Xét đến việc chả biết khi nào mình mới có thể up thêm chương mới cho Mặt Trời Thiếp Ngủ, mình quyết định up cái này lên cho mọi người đọc cho đỡ buồn.

**Đây là điểm khởi đầu của câu chuyện:**

Khi ngồi ở quán cà phê bên bờ Arno cùng cô Kyle đợi Alfred, có một người chợt nhớ ra rằng ký ức bình yên cuối cùng của mình không phải là lần đuổi bắt với Rachel trong vườn, cũng không phải là khi cha cho xem chuỗi ngọc trai để tặng mẹ. Mà là khi áp ống nghe lành lạnh vào tai, nghe đứa nhỏ tóc đỏ chiêm chiếp từ đầu dây phía bên kia, “Em đỡ bệnh rồi, thật đấy. Ba hứa tuần sau tới Gotham sẽ cho em đi cùng! Hả…Thôi được, em hứa sẽ cho anh khám bệnh. Nhưng anh phải cho em chơi trốn tìm cùng. Ừ, ừ, không sao cả, em có mang theo ống thở mà. Hơn nữa Ba bảo rằng em là một Luthor nên phải mạnh mẽ vượt qua tất cả…”

 

**Đây là một điểm khởi đầu khác:**

Một người đàn ông đọc báo cáo về Superman hủy diệt phòng thí nghiệm của mình ở Chicago. Và khẽ bật cười một cách cay đắng. Hắn ta quăng mạnh bản báo cáo lên bàn, đứng dậy ra khỏi phòng làm việc và đi lên lầu. Biệt thự hầu như yên ắng và đêm nay không có cái bóng đỏ xanh vàng nào luẩn quẩn bên ngoài. Lầu hai. Căn phòng cuối, rộng nhất và có cách âm. Hắn mở cửa và bước vào trong phòng, khẽ khàng như mèo vì ở bên trong đứa con gái đang ngủ say và nó có đôi tai rất thính.

Hắn ngồi xuống bên giường, vuốt tóc con, và ra quyết định.

 

**Và đây có lẽ là điểm khởi đầu quan trọng nhất:**

“Tôi thề mình đã đâm phải cậu.” Đứa con trai dị hợm của Luthor, nhìn vị cứu tinh của mình với đôi mắt của kẻ lần đầu tiên thấy ánh sáng, thốt lên.

“Nếu anh mà làm thế tôi đã chết.” Vị cứu tinh mười bốn tuổi, ngày đó chủ yếu chìm ngập trong sự u sầu của tuổi trẻ cũng như Lana Lang, lòng dạ rối bời mà đáp lại.

 _Nói dối_. Tàn tích của chiếc xe thì thầm mách nước cho cả hai.

 

 


	2. American Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Người tình và người tình. Cha và con.

Không biết tự khi nào, Clark thường lén nhìn Lois và tự cho mình chút mộng mơ: Một tiếng cười khanh khách vô thanh, một khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tươi cười hệt như bản sao của Lois. _“Cha ơi, cái kia là gì? Cái máy kia kìa?”_ và _“Con yêu cha nhất trần đời! Con cũng yêu mẹ cơ, nhưng cha là nhất”,_ đã trở thành bản nhạc để ru anh ta vào những đêm mất ngủ. Ngày thêm ngày, và đôi khi mọi thứ trở nên thật đến nỗi một trưa nọ anh đã gần như đưa tay để nắm lại một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn mềm mại không hề hiện hữu. Một đứa con để che chở, một cô bé đáng yêu nhất trần gian với nụ cười của mùa hè. Luôn mở to mắt trong tò mò và hay trở về nhà với đầu tóc sứt sẹo, tóc tai bù xù và một người bạn đã được bảo vệ thành công. Clark sẽ được cầm bàn tay nhỏ xinh của con khi nó chào đời và ứa nước mắt, và rồi khi con lớn lên anh sẽ luôn ở đó để dạy nó cách khống chế những năng lực của mình, và bảo nó rằng cha sẽ luôn ở đây để bảo vệ công chúa của cha.

Không phải là anh không yêu Connor. Ồ, anh yêu thằng bé lắm chứ, và có lẽ anh sẽ chết vì nó vào một ngày nào đó. Thế nhưng một cô con gái là một điều gì đó rất khác và theo cách đôi mắt mẹ anh, Martha, gần như nuốt trọn cảnh những bé gái mẫu giáo chơi trong công viên cũng như tan học mỗi khi lên thăm anh, thì có lẽ bà cũng đồng tình. Giấc mơ ấy bắt đầu định hình trong Clark từ một năm sau khi Connor đến với cuộc đời của cậu, và đặc biệt sống động mỗi khi cậu nhìn Lois. Cậu gần như chắc chắn nó sẽ xảy đến trong tương lai. Một phần trong cậu lập luận rằng vì giờ đã có Connor rồi thì cậu không muốn phải trải qua cảnh chịu đựng tuổi dậy thì ẩm ương của một thằng nhóc nào khác nữa, dù cậu có yêu Connor đến mức nào (một phần khác giúp Clark lờ đi việc cậu ta muốn có con gái tính tình giống mình trong khi Connor luôn được khen là _tính con giống hệt Clark ngày xưa.)_

Clark Kent có một cái tính rất xấu là kỳ vọng luôn vô cùng cao và luôn muốn kỳ vọng của mình được thực hiện. Thế nên khi ước mơ có con gái của cậu phần nào thành sự thật, **_chỉ_** phần nào, cậu lại bắt đầu tự hỏi rốt cuộc mình đã sai chỗ nào và làm sai điều gì.

Tin tôi đi, người anh hùng vĩ đại nhất của Trái Đất, cậu sẽ không thích câu trả lời cho lắm đâu.

 

************

 

 

 

Bạn sẽ biết ngày hôm đó là một ngày khác thường khi Superman lo lắng cho kẻ thù truyền kiếp của mình.

“Luthor.” Giọng trầm lắng, cảm thông, phát ra từ Superman. Và gần như trong đầu tất cả mọi người có mặt tại hiện trường vang lên tiếng chuông _Báo động, báo động, đã có chuyện nghiêm trọng xảy ra_. Vài người lập tức cầu nguyện Luthor sắp chết, hay chết thật. Dáng người sừng sững của kẻ bảo hộ Metropolis che gần khuất Luthor, nhưng đa số nhân viên cứu hộ và thành viên Justice League quanh đó đều thấy được hắn. Da thịt trắng khắp nơi và những mảnh lụa tơi tả. Xì xầm xì xầm. Superman nói lại, nhỏ hơn, “Lex”, với giọng lo âu. Luthor trả lời, giọng quá nhỏ để không ai trừ Superman có thể nghe ra tròn câu chữ. Không ai để ý Batman vô thức tiến thêm một bước về phía hai người họ, mọi người chỉ dõi theo Superman cởi áo choàng ra quấn lấy Luthor và bế hắn bay đi mất.

 Tất cả mọi thứ vốn dĩ đều diễn ra như bình thường và không như bình thường. Điều bình thường: Quái vật ngoài hành tinh, Luthor bị bắt cóc, cuộc giải cứu của Justice League và sự giận dữ của Superman (Nghiêm túc thì không ai nên đụng vào kẻ thù truyền kiếp của một siêu anh hùng cả). Điều không bình thường: Batman bỏ Watchtower tham gia trận chiến, để Green Arrow ở lại làm nhiệm vụ quan sát. Sự lặng lẽ của Luthor (vốn rất ồn ào), và sự nặng tay bất thường của Superman sau khi đã tìm ra Luthor (Metropolis có thêm ít nhất ba bốn cái hố, cộng lại chắc to bằng cái công viên.)

Kể từ khoảnh khắc Superman tìm được Lex trong con tàu đen bóng kỳ lạ kia, không còn tiếng động nào và không còn gì lọt được vào tai anh nữa. Lex ổn. Hắn không bị một vết trầy xước nào, không bị gãy cái xương nào (anh đã cẩn thận chiếu tia X ba bốn lần). Nhưng khi được Diana giải thoát ra khỏi cái lồng-bong bóng hắn không nói gì cả, không rầy rà anh chậm trễ, không nạt anh ngưng ngay cái trò cứ thích là chụp X-quang người khác đó đi. Ánh mắt hắn làm chuông báo động trong đầu anh - Trong đầu _Clark Kent_ \- Vang lên đến ù tai. Anh đã hi vọng sau khi được giải thoát hẳn khỏi con tàu, hắn sẽ khôi phục điệu bộ vốn có. Nhưng không. Lex vẫn vậy, đờ đẫn và vô hồn, mặc kệ sự thật mình đang gần như khỏa thân trước nửa số dân Metropolis bao gồm nhà báo, anh hùng, cảnh sát,…Và đó là một điều không ổn khác của ngày: Trên người Lex không có dấu hiệu gì bị kẻ khác sử dụng bạo lực, thế nhưng quần áo bị tơi tả đến không thể tơi tả hơn, biến thành một đống lụa vụn mắc trên người Lex. Chẳng nhẽ chỗ giam giữ Lex có chất ăn mòn quần áo? Mà làm thế là để mục đích gì? Hạ nhục hắn ư?

“Lex, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Clark hỏi nhỏ cái thân hình bất động trong vòng tay khi đã đáp xuống ban công phòng ngủ của Lex. Kẻ kia câm lặng không hó hé gì, nhưng bàn tay níu chặt lấy mảnh vải đỏ quấn lấy người đã buông ra. Clark thở dài, bế Lex đi vào trong, và nghĩ mình nên đi gọi bác sĩ và người làm, nhất là khi lần này cả Mercy, Hope và Charity đều đã bị chở vào bệnh viện. Ngẫm lại thì đấy thực sự là một trận chiến lớn: Đối thủ không quá mạnh nhưng lắm mưu mẹo và dai sức. Căng thẳng kéo dài cả tháng, rồi bùng nổ khi Lex bị bắt cóc. Tất cả chiến đấu gần như ngay sau đó nhưng cũng phải hơn một tuần mới xong xuôi. Lần này Justice League buộc phải nhận sự giúp đỡ của LexCorp để không xích mích với họ trên chiến trường và Clark ngạc nhiên khi thấy không chỉ hai vệ sĩ của Lex luôn trong trạng thái sẵn sàng giết chóc trong tuyệt vọng mà nhiều nhân viên cũng tỏ vẻ lo lắng cho Lex dưới lớp mặt nạ chuyên nghiệp. Nhưng Clark cũng nghĩ có lẽ nạn thất nghiệp cao và khoản tiền lương hậu hĩnh đã tạo ra điều đó.

“Papa!” Một tiếng kêu thảng thốt từ trong nhà vọng ra. Clark nhanh chóng nhìn vào trong và thấy một cô bé chừng mười, mười một tuổi, mũi đỏ ửng đang đứng trước giường của Lex. Anh nhanh chóng nhớ lại mình ở đây để làm gì và thoắt cái liền vào trong, nhẹ nhàng đặt Lex xuống giường. Cô bé con nhìn Lex rồi nhìn anh, nhẹ giọng nói “Cảm ơn chú. Phiền chú đợi trong chốc lát.” Rồi không kịp chờ anh phản ứng mà chạy vội ra ngoài, kêu to, “Marianna, Marianna! Superman đưa ba cháu về rồi! Bảo Tony lên và mọi người làm việc đi.” Tiếng chân chạy nhốn nháo và tiếng kêu thảng thốt của các cô hầu cũng như gia nhân chộn rộn khắp biệt thự. Lại thêm tiếng cô bé lúc nãy lại vang lên ngăn cản vệ sĩ vào. Clark không lãng phí chút thời gian nào, nhanh như chớp mặc đồ và đắp chăn cho Lex. Khi đã xong xuôi và tính bay đi, bỗng nhiên Lex vươn tay nắm lấy cổ tay anh. Anh khựng lại, ánh mắt quét từ bàn tay xương xương trắng bệch của Lex đến đuôi mắt lĩnh lặng của hắn. Cậu tằng hắng, ngăn đầu óc suy nghĩ quá sâu.

“Lex…Ừm, Luthor. Có chuyện gì không? Ngươi cảm thấy không ổn chỗ nào chăng?”

Lex rụt tay lại, nhưng chiếc mặt nạ sắt đá vẫn chưa được đeo lên.

“Vậy là hòa rồi nhé, Superman.”

“Sao?”

“Tháng trước ngươi phá hủy phòng thí nghiệm của ta ở Chicago, lần này ngươi cứu ta. Vậy là hòa.”

Clark khoanh tay lại, lừ mắt nhìn Lex.

“Hơn nữa không phải ngươi từng khăng khăng ta có dính líu đến vụ này sao? Giờ thì biết không phải rồi chứ?”

Anh liền cụp mắt xuống. Ồ, cái đó thì…

Lex quan sát Clark một lúc rồi thở dài. Hắn mệt, mệt hơn bao giờ hết. Hắn chỉ muốn Toby lên kiểm tra cho nhanh để có thể ngủ. “Đi đi, Superman.” Hắn phun ra mấy chữ đó đúng lúc cửa phòng lại mở toang và Toby cùng các y tá riêng lao vào, con gái hắn theo sau với vẻ mặt lo âu.

Ồ, hắn đã quên mất điều quan trọng này đây.

“Lại đây, Vivian.” Hắn yêu cầu giữa những tiếng làu bàu của Toby và đám câu hỏi dồn dập của y tá. Superman vẫn chưa đi hẳn mà lúng túng đứng ở một bên giường, vẻ mặt vừa ngơ ngác tội nghiệp vừa khó ưa. Con gái hắn chạy tới, mắt mũi đều đỏ ửng. Con bé hay có tật lén khóc.

“Ba ổn, ba không sao.” Hắn nắm lấy bàn tay con bé, cố mỉm cười. Mà đúng thế thật, hắn không có cảm giác đau nhức ở trên bất cứ chỗ nào của cơ thể. Chỉ là, chỉ là…Không, lúc này không được nghĩ tới nó. Cái đó hắn sẽ để dành đến lúc khác để nghĩ. “Con có thể thay ba tiễn Superman ra ngoài được không?”

Con bé cau mày nhìn ba nó, thoáng nghi ngờ chen lẫn vào lo lâu, nhưng rồi nó cũng gật. Nó đi vòng qua giường và đám người ồn ào, nghiêm nghị chìa tay cho Superman đang đứng chơ vơ bên giường. “Chú đi theo cháu.”

 

***

 

Clark thực sự không hiểu tại sao mình đi theo con bé trong khi chỉ cần bay qua đường cửa sổ là được, nhưng trong ngày đã có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra và đầu óc anh thực sự mụ mẫm. Con gái Lex kéo tay anh đi xuống hết hai tầng nhà, đưa anh ra phía cửa sau vì cả anh và nó biết đi đường cửa chính sẽ có bao nhiêu cái máy ảnh và ánh đèn flash đập vào mặt. Đúng, giờ thì anh đã nhớ ra. Con gái ngoài giá thú của Lex Luthor, được cha nó chính thức đưa về khi mẹ nó chết vào ba năm trước. Khiến cho ký-giả-Clark-Kent-siêu-chăm-chỉ bỗng có can đảm xộc vào văn phòng của Perry và xin nghỉ phép một tuần, khiến cả cái chỗ làm bất ngờ. Từ đó cậu đã tránh hết sức có thể việc phải đưa tin về đời tư của Lex.

Tò mò, anh nhìn xuống con bé. Mái tóc đỏ dài loăn xoăn rực rỡ và chân tay gầy gò. Có lẽ cả hai đều thừa hưởng từ Lex.

Cuối cùng con bé cũng thả tay ra và lấy chìa khóa từ trong người mở cửa. Cánh cửa hướng ra một khoảng vườn tĩnh lặng và bầu trời trong xanh. Con bé quay người lại nhìn anh, với đôi mắt của Lex và nụ cười của Lex. Nó nói nhỏ bằng giọng hơi trầm so với tuổi, “cảm ơn.”

Anh gật đầu, lặng lẽ bay về nhà. Quên cả những lời an ủi và đường mật anh hay để dành cho trẻ nhỏ.

Trong vô thức, giấc mơ về con gái của anh bắt đầu xoay chuyển.

 

***

 

Cô con gái nhỏ chạy nhanh về phòng ba nó hết sức có thể. Sờ tay. Sờ trán. “Ba ơi, ba ơi?” Không ai ngăn nó, không ai rầy nó, không phải chỉ vì nó là cô chủ nhỏ mà còn là vì đây là cảnh hết sức quen thuộc. Toby cũng chỉ liếc nó có một lần. Lex đã thiếp đi, đầu hơi nghoẹo sang một bên. Suy dinh dưỡng và kiệt sức, có lẽ đã bị bỏ đói kể từ khi bị bắt cóc, Toby nghĩ mà không nói ra. Những điều đó là để dặn dò cô thư ký và đầu bếp chứ không phải một đứa trẻ đang hoảng hốt.

Cuối cùng con bé cũng hiểu ra ba mình đang ngủ say nên lủi thủi đi ra chỗ cái ghế sô pha gần nhất và ngồi bó gối trên đó, dõi theo các y tá đang làm việc. Toby lại gần nó, bảo rằng ba nó chỉ cần ngủ. Ba con cần ngủ bao lâu cơ? Một ngày. Hai ngày. Ít nhất là trọn một ngày. Con bé cắn môi, như vậy có nghĩa là nghiêm trọng phải không? Toby không trực tiếp trả lời nó, chỉ xoa đầu và bảo rằng như bình thường thôi, không cần lo lắng, và giờ ông phải đi đây để lấy tiền công của mình. Nó gật đầu, không nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười với Charity khi cô đi lướt qua.

Làm trẻ con thật tệ.

Lê bước về phòng. Biết rằng nếu mình đợi ở đó thì điều đầu tiên ba làm khi tỉnh lại sẽ là cau mày. Thấy điện thoại trên bàn nhấp nháy sáng. Mười hai tin nhắn, sáu cuộc gọi nhỡ. Tim, Tam và cả chú Bruce. Tin nhắn trải dài từ ‘em sao rồi’, ‘ba em an toàn chưa?’ đến ‘hãy gọi khi mọi chuyện đã ổn’. Muốn khóc. Lắc lắc đầu. Gọi đến biệt thự Wayne và suýt khóc thật khi nghe giọng của Alfred ở đầu dây bên kia.

“Cô Vivian, tôi chắc rằng Chủ nhân Alexander sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu ấy là cha của cháu kia mà, cháu phải có lòng tin vào cha mình chứ.”

Con bé lết lên giường, đưa mắt nhìn căn phòng của mình. Sách khắp nơi. Sách trên bàn học, trên kệ cao kệ thấp và tràn xuống sàn, sách trên giường và dưới gầm giường, sách trên nóc tủ lạnh. Mỗi lần cha nó mất tích, bị bắt cóc hay phải vào viện lâu nó đều khuân sách trong thư viện vào phòng, nhiều hết sức có thể. Những cuốn sách khiến nó cảm thấy an toàn. Ngày mai nó sẽ phải bắt đầu khuân sách vào thư viện trở lại.

Nhắn tin. Đọc sách. Thiếp ngủ. Dù sao mặt trời vẫn sẽ mọc lúc bình minh.

 

***

 

Đêm. Ngày. Rồi lại đêm. Những tin nhắn _chưa tỉnh chưa tỉnh chưa tỉnh_ trải dài khiến sắc mặt Batman ngày càng u ám. Mà không riêng gì anh, gần như tất cả những người phải ở lại đều bứt rứt. Mọi thứ rối rắm đến nỗi dù đã có đội dọn dẹp lẫn thành viên không chính thức ra sức làm cũng phải hơn một ngày mới xong. Và Batman là người quan sát và kiểm soát tất cả. Sau khi đã kiểm tra tỉ mỉ và chắc chắn mọi thứ đã hoàn tất, anh không nói gì mà ra về ngay lập tức. Về lại Gotham, kiểm tra sơ tình hình rồi gạt phắt những câu khuyên nhủ nghỉ ngơi mà đi đến Metropolis. Đừng lo, anh bảo Alfred, tôi sẽ nghỉ ngơi một khi đã đến Metropolis. Người quản gia già không tỏ vẻ phật lòng, chỉ bảo tôi sẽ gọi trước cho biệt thự Luthor để họ bảo họ sẵn sàng.

Anh đến Metropolis trong bộ vest thường lệ, nhưng lái Batmoblie. Vì chiếc xe này mà biệt thự Luthor mọc thêm đến mấy bãi đỗ xe ẩn. “Anh còn đỗ cái này trên nóc nhà tôi nữa thì tôi sẽ bị điệu về Watchtower để tra hỏi xem có ngầm liên kết với Joker không mất, Bruce.” Lex ngày đó cười điệu, tay lắc ly rượu, mấy viên đá nhỏ kêu leng keng. Bruce đã đặt hờ bàn tay lên cổ Lex, giả gầm gừ “Vậy thì ông Luthor, ông nói thử xem, những tin đồn là thật chăng?” Lex phá lên cười, tiếng cười ngắn ngủn thích thú, “Thôi đi, anh biết là tôi sẽ không khẳng định hay phủ định.” Đầu hắn hơi nghiêng sang một bên, đôi môi tách hờ ra, vành môi trên cong lên mời gọi. Và anh đã không thể cưỡng lại cám dỗ mà cúi xuống rồi cứ thế mà chìm dần, chìm dần…

Anh tự cười mình. Thật ngớ ngẩn khi cứ hồi tưởng như thể hắn ta đã chết. Đây đâu phải lần đầu tiên và chắc chắn không phải lần cuối hắn lâm vào rắc rối. Tốt nhất anh nên chuẩn bị một bài diễn thuyết để chờ hắn tỉnh lại mà nói thì hơn. Hắn ghét điều đó. Tốt.

Khi anh đặt chân xuống ban công thì thấy Vivian đang đứng chờ để mở cửa cho mình. Anh mỉm cười với nó và trong ánh đèn mờ ảo có thể thấy rõ nó cười lại với mình, toe toét lộ cả chân răng. “Ba cháu nãy có tỉnh lại, ăn một chút súp rồi ngủ rồi. Chú vào đi.” Nó vừa nói vừa mở cánh cửa trong suốt. Anh xoa đầu nó, biết nó đã vì Lex mà cố gắng trưởng thành nhanh đến mức nào. Vivian nhanh chóng biến mất, để lại Lex cho anh.

Anh tiến đến bên giường, nhẹ đặt tay lên lồng ngực Lex. Hít vào thở ra. Hít vào thở ra. Nhịp thở nông nhưng đều đặn. Còn sống, _còn sống_.

Anh lùi lại, hòa vào bóng đêm, ngắm nhìn và chờ đợi.

 

***

 

Lex muốn ngủ thêm ngay từ khoảnh khắc hắn mới mở mắt ra, và dự tính làm thế thật nếu không phải vì cái cảm giác có ai đó theo dõi trong bóng đêm quen thuộc. Hắn quay qua nhìn góc tối nhất trong phòng và nhe răng cười. “Ái chà, ngài Wayne đây càng ngày càng giống một con dơi già rồi đấy.”

Bruce bước ra khỏi bóng đêm, vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị nhưng khóe mắt vui cười. Áo thun quần jean. “Anh đã ở đây bao lâu rồi?”

“Gần một ngày. Cố tỉnh táo đi, tôi mang đồ ăn vào ngay đây.”

Lex cựa quậy người. Hắn muốn ngủ thêm, mặc cho bộ đồ nhớp nháp mồ hôi. Với lại, hắn không có cảm giác đói.

“Đừng ngủ.” Bruce lại gần hơn, âu yếm đặt một bàn tay lên má hắn. “Cậu phải ăn, rồi tắm.”

“Và báo cáo?” Lex biết tỏng Bruce.

“Nếu có sức.” Bruce gật đầu với vẻ khoan dung.

“Không đói.” Lex làu bàu, rồi ngậm tăm khi thấy Bruce cau mày. Hắn đành nhăn nhó ráng ngồi dậy, rồi để Bruce dìu vào nhà tắm làm vệ sinh cá nhân qua loa. Không có gì đáng xấu hổ cả, vì những dịp hắn đến Gotham mà Bruce bị thương nặng thì chính hắn cũng làm vậy. Việc khó khăn nhất là ráng giữ cho mắt mở khi đã về lại giường. Cũng may là Bruce nhanh chóng trở lại, trên khay chỉ có một tô súp gà.

“Bác sĩ của cậu bảo trước nhất nên cho cậu ăn súp trước thôi,” Bruce giải thích rồi thêm vào với vẻ dỗ dành, “Ăn đi, lát sẽ có cả chocolate nóng nữa.”

Lex không có cả sức để mà làu bàu. Thế nên hắn ăn, uống, lại để Bruce dìu vào buồng tắm rồi ngủ thiếp đi với hơi nước nóng bao quanh.

 

***

 

Vào ngày thứ ba Bruce ở đó, Lex đã hoàn toàn có thể tỉnh táo và có thể ngồi dậy mà không cần sự giúp đỡ.

“Đừng giận.” Lex nói và cười theo cái kiểu hồi trung học đã giúp anh thoát khỏi vô số bài thuyết giảng nghiêm khắc của Bruce. Bruce thở dài, đứng dậy khỏi ghế, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi.

“Cậu suýt chết.”

“Nhưng cuối cùng, tôi vẫn sống đấy thôi.” Lex nói với giọng có pha lẫn đôi chút thích thú.

“Alexander.” Bruce gầm gừ cảnh cáo.

“Bruce. Tôi ổn. Chẳng phải Luthor giỏi nhất là sống sót đó sao.”

Bruce đưa tay vuốt mặt. “Tôi đã lo,” anh thừa nhận. Một tuần không phải quá dài, nhưng chúng giam giữ Lex mà không đòi hỏi điều kiện, trao đổi gì hay thậm chí đe dọa. “Alexander, rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

Lex cúi đầu ngắm nghía đôi bàn tay đặt trong lòng, gương mặt có vẻ giễu cợt. Nhưng dạo này hầu như lúc nào hắn cũng có vẻ mặt giễu cợt. Bruce im lặng, chờ đợi.

Cuối cùng Lex cũng tiếp tục, “Chúng ta ăn trước đã được chứ?”

 

***

 

Họ không rời khỏi phòng để ăn. Bruce không cho phép điều đó. Anh không hẳn là _biết_ , nhưng dự cảm được điều sắp xảy ra. Charity đã đưa Vivian ra ngoài từ sáng và người hầu đã được dặn không lại gần căn phòng này. Lần nữa anh tự tay bưng đồ ăn lên, kiên nhẫn để Lex làm tất cả những gì hắn muốn.

“Nói đi, ngoài tôi sẽ không ai biết đâu.” Bruce nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xám trong suốt như bầu trời đầu đông của Lex mà trầm giọng nói. Và Lex, hắn chỉ chờ có thế để ngã quỵ, hai chân khụy xuống như không chống đỡ được sức nặng của mọi thứ hắn giấu diếm. Không phải vì Bruce nhanh tay đỡ thì có lẽ đầu Lex đã va vào thành giường.

“Không sao đâu. Cậu đã sống sót rồi, cậu vẫn còn sống đây.” Đôi môi anh miết lên vành tai nhỏ, và hai bàn tay Lex nắm cứng lấy cánh tay anh, vất vả chống đỡ.

“Tôi đã thua, Bruce. Tôi đã thua.” Hắn cười một tiếng khô khốc, đôi mắt ráo hoảnh. Cà phê, có thể cho tôi chút cà phê? Anh có nhớ cà phê của tôi không Bruce. Lạnh rồi, đừng uống. Để tôi đi pha cốc khác. Không, đừng đi. Tôi thích thế này hơn. Đừng đi.

Lex thả mình vào chiếc ghế bành Bruce đã ngồi trước đó, còn Bruce ngồi trên giường. Với giọng trầm mượt như lụa, hắn kể và kể. Tra tấn. Sự Phán Xét. “Không, không phải trên thân thể, mà là cái thứ này,” Lex chỉ về phía trái tim của mình, “Linh hồn. Sao? Ngạc nhiên à? Không sao, chính tôi cũng ngạc nhiên mình còn thứ đó mà. Dù sao thì nó cũng rất đau. Họ muốn bắt tôi thừa nhận, với tư cách là đại diện cho loài người. Khá buồn cười, phải không? Hóa ra mấy sinh vật tím đen đó là những kẻ mộ đạo, họ chỉ hủy diệt những hành tinh có phán xét cuối cùng là ‘bại hoại’, điều mà tôi cho rằng có nghĩa là chín chín phần trăm những chỗ chúng lướt qua. A, lạc đề. Dù sao thì họ cũng muốn bắt tôi thừa nhận mọi tội lỗi của mình. Tất cả. Biện pháp dĩ nhiên là mạnh, nhưng phần hồi ức là tồi tệ nhất.”

“Chúng đã làm gì?” Bruce gằn giọng. Lex do dự, nhìn anh với ánh mắt có chút hoang mang. _Tôi có thể thành thật với anh mà, phải không? Chúng ta có thể thành thật với nhau thật không?_

“Không có gì cả. Quan trọng là tôi đã thua. Tôi đã bỏ cuộc vào cuối ngày thứ bảy và điều duy nhất ngăn chúng tuyên bố điều đó với công dân của Trái Đất là Justice League đã đột nhập được vào con tàu trước khi tôi tuyên thệ với chúng.

Ha, cuối cùng thì sau tất cả những gì tôi nói và làm thì tôi cũng chỉ là một kẻ hèn yếu.”

“Alex,” Bruce đổi giọng, đổi cả cách xưng hô. Gọi lên cái tên anh chỉ dành riêng cho những lúc đối phương cần an ủi hay những khoảnh khắc khoái lạc. Anh nhoài người đặt bàn tay lên đầu gối Lex. “Alex, nhìn tôi này. Hãy nhìn tôi này. Chúng đã làm gì cậu? Chúng đã bắt cậu thừa nhận điều gì?”

“Tất cả.” Lex lẩm bẩm. “Tất cả. Rằng tất cả mọi việc xảy ra trong đời tôi đều là lỗi của tôi. Bằng cách nào đó chúng có thể đọc được quá khứ, ký ức,…tôi không biết. Kẻ làm điều đó tự gọi mình là Quan Tòa của Đấng Sáng Tạo. ‘Ngươi, nòi giống của ác quỷ’, chúng gọi vậy đấy. Tôi còn không biết chúng biết ‘ác quỷ’ nghĩa là gì cơ.”

Bruce nghiến răng, quay đi chỗ khác. Chúa ơi, đáng nhẽ anh nên đập nát sọ chúng, hoặc quẳng tất cả vào Phantom Zone, hoặc tìm cách hủy diệt hành tinh của chúng…

Lex ấp tay mình lên bàn tay vẫn để trên đầu gối, chút hơi ấm từ đó truyền qua Bruce. “Không sao đâu, quan trọng là tôi vẫn còn sống, không phải sao? Với lại tôi cũng đã được thưởng thức vẻ mặt của Clark khi biết tôi hoàn toàn không dính vào đám này.” Lex kết thúc câu với vẻ mặt hoàn toàn chán ghét. Trước khi Lex bị bắt cóc, Clark đã làm hắn nhức đầu cả tuần khi khăng khăng cho rằng Lex đã gọi bọn chúng đến đây (đúng là hắn có đang chế ra một cái máy _gì đó_ , nhưng đấy hoàn toàn là một câu chuyện khác).

Bruce khẽ thở dài và đứng dậy, vươn tay kéo Lex khỏi chiếc ghế. Cúi đầu trao một nụ hôn thật sâu để bắt hắn quên đi kẻ kia. “Có đau lắm không?”

“Không quá tệ.”

“Giờ còn đau không? Nếu còn, tôi sẽ tìm cách.”

“Không.” Lex trả lời với vẻ thành thật. Hắn biết Bruce ở lại lâu như vậy đã là một sự mạo hiểm lớn. Đây là Metropolis và biệt thự Luthor là nơi Superman cứ hứng lên lại xông vào, nhất là khi màng bảo vệ kryptonite đã bị dẹp từ lâu. Mái tóc sẫm màu, ánh mắt tăm tối, khuôn mặt gầy guộc. Hắn tự dưng thấy mình nói, “Anh lúc này làm tôi nhớ lúc chúng ta mới gặp lại nhau. Lúc tôi tưởng anh đã chết ngoài biển.”

Ánh mắt Bruce rõ ràng nghi ngờ hắn tìm cách chuyển chủ đề, nhưng anh vẫn mỉm cười đáp lại, “Cậu ném cái chặn giấy vào đầu tôi.”

“Dĩ nhiên, tôi đã rất giận.” Lex nhún vai với vẻ tao nhã thường lệ, thoát ra khỏi vòng tay của Bruce và tự đi rót cho mình một cốc nước. “Trước đó anh còn bắt Alfred chặn tôi khi tôi thử tìm tới. Dĩ nhiên lúc đó tôi đã là kẻ thù số một của Superman hay ác quỷ số một gì đó và nếu chúng ta gặp nhau có lẽ anh sẽ bỏ cây gậy chống mà lao vào bóp cổ tôi mất, nhưng tôi vẫn không thích thế.”

“Ngừng tự thương thân đi. Cậu biết không phải vì thế.” Lôi thôi lếch thếch chống gậy ra gặp Lex ư? Anh thà đi đánh nhau với băng đảng còn hơn.

“Ồ, thật sao, vậy thì nói cho tôi biết tại sao đi.” Lex khiêu khích, khóe môi cong nhếch lên với vẻ trìu mến và bước lại gần Bruce hơn. “Nói đi nào.”

“Ừ thì, trước hết chân tôi bị tật.”

“Vớ vẩn. Cái đó toàn nước Mỹ đều biết.” Lex áp sát người vào người anh. Đôi mắt long lanh sống động ánh lên vẻ thách thức.

“Và tôi không còn là Batman nữa.”

“Thì…?” Đôi chân mày nhướn cao. Chao ôi, được thấy Lex mở mắt trở lại thật tốt làm sao.

“Và tôi đang…bị trầm cảm?” Một tay anh quàng qua eo Lex, một tay đưa lên xoa mặt đối phương.

Lex nhìn Bruce với vẻ ‘làm ơn nghiêm túc giùm’, nhưng người còn dính vào thân Bruce chặt hơn nữa. Anh không biết tại sao bỗng dưng tâm trạng của hắn lại tốt thế, nhưng dĩ nhiên là không phàn nàn gì. Anh muốn nói _Cậu đứng trước cổng nhà tôi, thật đẹp trong bộ đồ trắng và khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt vì gió lạnh. Tôi đứng ngay tầng hai thôi nhưng không thể thấy vẻ mặt cậu hay ánh mắt của cậu và điều đó khiến tôi khó chịu. Vì cử động của cậu trông thật mệt mỏi, tựa như cậu đã bảy mươi chứ không phải ba mươi. Tôi muốn chạy xuống và hỏi ‘Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Ai lại làm cậu tổn thương? Kẻ nào bất chấp sức mạnh của cậu mà khiến cậu ra nông nỗi này?’ trừ chuyện luôn có gì đó xảy ra với cậu và vừa mới đây thôi tôi đồng ý với Superman cậu như con rắn độc người làm vườn cần đập chết và tôi biết rõ cậu cũng như tôi, chỉ là con người. Chúng ta tin vào sự phi thường và cố gắng vươn tới sự phi thường nhưng trong sâu thẳm ta đều biết một ngày nào đó ta sẽ phải đối mặt với sự thật và suy sụp và ngày nào đó của tôi chính là lúc này đây. Thế nhưng tôi vẫn muốn đối mặt với cậu, dù chỉ để đối mặt và nói những câu lạnh lùng hay, như tôi thầm hi vọng, rằng cậu sẽ an ủi tôi theo cách của riêng mình rằng cậu tin vào tôi cũng như tương lai của loài người rằng tôi điên rồ và như một con thú hoang nhưng cậu thích thế và để cho tôi đâm sầm thân thể mình vào thân thể cậu nhưng rồi tôi nhìn vào gương và thấy sự thật. Tàn tạ ủ ê và mất hết hi vọng. Tôi bỗng tự hỏi mình liệu sẽ thu được gì ngoài sự thương hại và lại lùi dần vào bóng tối, bảo Alfred đuổi cậu đi._

“Bruce?”

“Cậu muốn tôi nói gì nào, Lex? Nó rất phức tạp và mọi chuyện đã là quá khứ.”

“Được rồi, được rồi.” Lex bỏ cuộc khi thấy vẻ mặt của Bruce và rướn người lên hôn vào khóe môi anh. “Không nói về vấn đề riêng của nhau nữa, được chưa? Nói về vấn đề chung đi.”

“Mọi việc đều ổn, người của cậu và tôi đều ổn. Hope và Mercy đã ra viện nhưng giờ đang ở LexCorp giúp cậu xử lý công việc.”

“Họ tin anh.”

Bruce ném cho Lex một nụ cười đáng yêu chuyên dùng để làm tan chảy các quý cô quý bà, “Dĩ nhiên, ngài Luthor ạ, lúc nào tôi cũng đáng tin. Tuy điều đó không có nghĩa tôi sẽ để mặc ngài cài máy ghi âm khắp biệt thự Wayne”.

Lex tặc lưỡi, bị đoán trước mình sẽ hỏi gì chẳng vui gì cả.

“Tôi cần trở lại làm việc sớm.” Hắn lẩm bẩm.

“Không phải hôm nay.” Bruce ra lệnh. Anh hôn lên trán, lên mắt, lên chóp mũi rồi ngấu nghiến lấy đôi môi của Lex. Thưởng thức tiếng rên rỉ của hắn. Để khỏi phải nói ra _Tôi tưởng cậu đã chết_. Để khỏi phải nói _Tôi tưởng mình đã mất cậu ngay sau khi vừa giải cứu xong vì đôi mắt cậu quá vô hồn vì cậu quá lặng lẽ vì cậu để mặc Clark làm gì tùy thích với mình như một con búp bê vải và cậu không phải thứ có thể dùng bạo lực để giành lại._

“Chúng ta nên ra khỏi đây.” Lex nói, và đột ngột câu tiếp theo là, “khi trên con tàu đấy tôi đã mơ về anh.”

“Kiểu giấc mơ gì?” Bruce đẩy Lex ra khỏi cửa, sẵn sàng chiều theo ý hắn đi bất cứ đâu trừ phòng làm việc.

“Không quan trọng. Tôi chỉ muốn anh biết thôi.” _Căn phòng dát vàng. Khiêu vũ. Một, hai ba. Trái, phải, trái, phải phải. Tất cả đều tốt đẹp, tất cả đều được tha thứ. Nụ cười. Tiếng cười. Chúng ta cùng lúc là tất cả và không là gì cả. Đầu lưỡi anh là đường phèn là mật ngọt và với mỗi nụ hôn, một đóa hoa bừng nở. Chúng ta không còn khả năng làm tổn thương nhau nữa nhưng vẫn yêu nhau._ “Dù sao thì tôi cũng không nhớ rõ.”

Họ không đi đâu xa mà qua ngay phòng của Bruce. Thêm một cái hôn nữa và anh bất ngờ bị đẩy ra.

“Để tôi xem nó.”

“Gì cơ?” Bruce giả vờ không hiểu.

“Lúc nãy khi tôi áp sát vào anh thì anh cau mày rồi chớp mắt hai cái. Cởi áo ra, để tôi xem vết thương.” Ôi chết tiệt thật.

“Không có gì đâu.”

“Tất cả chúng ta đều biết khả năng tự chữa trị vết thương của anh ngang với khả năng ca hát của con gái tôi và tôi không muốn bị Alfred gọi điện qua trách móc vì không chăm sóc anh chu đáo. Và tôi tin, à không, tôi _biết_ là những ngày qua anh không hề ngủ.”

Bruce nhìn Lex với một ánh mắt thật thà có thể lừa phỉnh hầu hết mọi người. Hầu hết.

“Ngay, hoặc tôi sẽ tìm cách đánh ngất anh đấy.” Lex lừ mắt với vẻ đe dọa và Bruce chịu thua, cởi phăng áo sơ mi ra để lộ một vết bầm chưa tan nằm, một cách nguy hiểm, ngay chính giữa ngực và vết thương đã được băng bó một cách cẩu thả ở mạn sườn. Lex hít vào một hơi thật sâu để giữ bình tĩnh rồi ra hiệu cho Bruce ngồi xuống giường, cởi băng gạc ra để xem xét vết thương.

“Xem nào, cần thay chỉ đây. Batman, sau bao nhiêu năm hành nghề vẫn có thể cẩu thả trong việc sơ cứu.” Lex lẩm bẩm, ánh mắt quét qua mọi vết thương cũ mới trên người Bruce và bằng cách nào đó trông có vẻ tội lỗi.

“Đừng, Lex.” Bruce cảnh cáo. Anh biết Lex đang nghĩ cái gì với vẻ mặt ấy.

“Anh cần cái khả năng này hơn tôi.” Lex thở dài, đi lấy hộp sơ cứu và nước ấm. “Ít nhất anh cũng sẽ không tự hỏi mình có nó để làm gì. Và này, sự giận dữ khắc trong xương tủy không có nghĩa anh phải bẻ xương sườn của mình, được chứ?”

“Bị rạn thôi, hơn nữa không phải tôi mà người ngoài hành tinh chết tiệt đá nó.” Bruce làu bàu. Có lẽ khi về anh phải nghiên cứu kỹ lại về Trái Đất để xem nó có gì đặc biệt mà hầu như năm nào cũng được hai ba cái tàu chiến từ đủ vũ trụ ghé thăm như thế. Và ngay khi anh dứt lời, có điều gì đó áng qua gương mặt Lex buộc Bruce lại phải lên tiếng cảnh cáo.

“Lex, tôi buộc phải lặp lại, cả cái này nữa cũng làm ơn đừng.”

“’Đừng’ gì nữa?”

“Cậu tưởng tôi không biết cậu đang nghĩ gì? Rằng nếu cậu tỉnh táo trên con tàu có thể giúp ích? Rằng nếu cậu _mạnh mẽ hơn_ thì đã có thể tự thoát ra?” Bruce nghiến răng, đôi mắt tối sầm. “Ngừng lại đi.”

“Đừng ngớ ngẩn, tôi đang nghĩ phải giết bao nhiêu người để hả giận đây. Cũng có thể tôi đang lên kế hoạch giết anh để tương lai khỏi cần lo lắng nữa.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Và cậu sẽ phải nhìn Alfred khóc.” Bruce nạt lại, gương mặt vẫn hoàn toàn cáu bẳn. Lex lờ phắt đi, ra hiệu cho Bruce ngồi xoay lại để hắn rửa vết thương.

“Thôi được, vậy thì kế hoạch A thôi vậy.” Lex khẽ nói. “Ngồi yên.”

“Ui da. Thô bạo quá.” Bruce xuýt xoa với gương mặt bình thản khi Lex ấn mạnh khăn vào vết thương.

“Và?” Lex cắm cúi với vết thương, không buồn ngẩng lên nhìn Bruce. Giọng lạnh nhạt. Bruce khẽ cau mày, và rồi bỗng cảm thấy mệt mỏi, quyết định đầu hàng trước

“Và tôi mừng vì điều đó.” Sự chân thành trong giọng nói khiến Lex bất ngờ và hắn không tự chủ ngẩng lên. Bruce mỉm cười, hi vọng xoa dịu được kẻ kia. “Thật mừng khi thấy cậu mở mắt và vẫn như xưa.”

Lex cười khinh khỉnh nhưng vẫn đáp lại, “Tôi cũng mừng là thế.”

Bruce đưa tay nắm lấy bàn tay Lex, ngón cái xoa xoa các khớp tay người ta. “Cải thiện đội vệ sĩ của cậu đi.”

“Về bảo ông Fox cải thiện bộ giáp đi.”

“Tôi sẽ tự làm điều đó. 

“Tốt.” Lex cố giữ giọng khó chịu nhưng đôi mắt phản bội hắn và ngắm nghía, nuốt chửng lấy gương mặt đối phương. Ánh mắt lo lắng, khuôn mặt gầy guộc với các góc cạnh khắc khổ giờ còn rõ nét hơn. _Người đàn ông này đã ở đây hơn ba ngày, bên ngươi, mặc cho mọi nguy cơ bị phát hiện_

_Ồ_ , trái tim reo vui, _đúng đấy, ‘ồ’, cuối cùng cũng nhận ra rồi cơ đấy._

Bàn tay không bị nắm lấy của hắn tự động đưa lên rờ rẫm khuôn mặt Bruce. Anh ta liền đáp lại bằng cách hơi quay mặt, hôn lấy lòng bàn tay hắn.

“Cậu bảo cậu đã mơ về tôi?” Bruce thì thầm.

“Ừ.”

“Còn tôi, tôi đã có ác mộng về cậu.”

Lex không nói gì, hắn biết những giấc ngủ của Bruce luôn bị bao vây bởi ác mộng.

“Môi tái xanh, mắt lạnh lẽo. Cậu còn sống nhưng lại không thở. Chúng ta đứng trên nóc một tòa cao ốc hay tầng thượng một biệt thự, tùy giấc mơ. Tôi không thể nhúc nhích và cậu cứ đi mãi, đi mãi đến rìa tòa nhà. Cậu không nghe tôi gọi, cậu quên lời hứa của chúng ta. Cậu nói ‘tạm biệt’, rồi bỏ tôi lại.” Bruce gần như tự lẩm bẩm với chính mình. “Khi Diana giải cứu cậu khỏi con tàu và tôi thấy cậu không có phản ứng gì, mặc cho mọi người chuyền qua chuyền lại, ánh mắt đờ đẫn, tôi đã tưởng giấc mơ của mình thành sự thật.”

Và thế là, thành trì cuối cùng của Lex sụp đổ. Bằng cách nào đó, hắn tìm được một nụ hôn không chút vẩn đục và cúi xuống trao nó cho Bruce. Và lần nữa. Rồi lần nữa. Cho đến khi nỗi ám ảnh hoàn toàn tan biến khỏi đôi mắt kẻ tóc nâu kia. Khi đôi môi của cả hai cuối cùng cũng tách nhau ra, gương mặt hắn chỉ còn vẻ hối tiếc thành khẩn. Hắn hơi nghiêng đầu, mí mắt trong suốt và ánh mắt nói lên rằng nếu được hắn chỉ muốn hôn người yêu dấu mãi cho đến khi ngày hoàn toàn lụi tàn. Một nụ cười ngọt ngào lan rộng trên môi.

“Chúa ơi,” hắn thầm thì, “giờ tôi mới nhận ra chúng ta dở tệ trong việc trò chuyện.”

“Vậy thì sao làm việc chúng ta giỏi?” Bruce cười lặng lẽ.

“Như?”

Anh ta đột ngột kéo Lex xuống giường và ngấu nghiến lấy hắn. Và thế là cả hai không cần phải nói gì thêm nữa.

 

***

 

“Cái hôm Superman đưa tôi về, Vivian đã gặp hắn.” Lex nói trên đường cùng Bruce xuống chỗ đậu Batmobile.

“Ồ? Con bé có nói gì không?” Câu trả lời hờ hững được đáp lại bằng cái nhướng mày của Lex. “Tôi quên mất cậu bất tỉnh nhân sự gần cả tuần. Vậy thì câu hỏi là, cậu có nghĩ lát con bé về nó có nói gì không?”

“Sau cùng thì, đấy là người cha còn lại của nó.”

“Ừ hử.”

“…”

“Lex, muốn nói gì thì nói đi.”

“Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc Vivian cần gặp phần còn lại của gia đình nó.”

“Cậu nghĩ đó là ý hay? Đừng quên Clark mất một thời gian kha khá mới chấp nhận Connor và đến giờ họ vẫn không gọi nhau là cha con đâu. Tôi không nghĩ việc đột ngột thả một đứa con trai tuổi thiếu niên hay bỗng dưng một đứa con gái gần tuổi thiếu niên xuống đầu cậu ta lại có kết quả khác nhau. Hơn nữa, tại sao cậu cho rằng cậu ta sẽ tin lời cậu?”

“Giấy tờ hợp lệ đầy đủ có đóng dấu, và…Anh có thể trở lại Metropolis sớm nhất vào ngày nào? Buổi sáng, nhưng với tư cách Batman?”

Bruce tính từ chối theo phản xạ, nhưng rồi ngừng lại. Cả Lex và Clark đều chẳng biết kiềm chế là gì và nếu Lex đã nói là làm thì sẽ làm, mặc cho có anh ở đó hay là không. Và kết quả rất có thể là cả hai người đó sẽ bóp cổ nhau trước khi đối đáp được quá năm phút.

Không. Ba phút, ba phút đã là nhiều.

“Nhưng sao lại thay đổi ý kiến đột ngột? Tôi tưởng cậu muốn giữ con bé tránh xa Clark đến ít nhất là khi nó đã qua tuổi trưởng thành?”

“Hừm, cứ cho là trải nghiệm cận kề cái chết làm thay đổi một con người đi.”

“Ha.” Làm như đây là lần đầu tiên ấy.

“Bruce, tôi nghiêm túc. Tôi nhận ra con bé có hơi chút…cô đơn.”

“Cậu có cần tôi chỉ ra câu đó sai ở bao nhiêu chỗ không?”

“Họ của con bé là Kent-Luthor và nó không thể chỉ biết về một nửa cái họ của mình được, nhất là cái nửa nó đã biết chẳng tốt đẹp gì. Với lại tôi không muốn một ngày nọ nó làm chuyện ngu ngốc như tự tiện rời nhà và đi tìm Clark.”

“Nếu đầu cậu chưa bị đập vào đâu thì tôi nghĩ việc thuật lại sáng nay Charity phải vất vả thế nào mới bứng được con bé đi là không cần thiết. Lần duy nhất con gái cậu tự tiện rời nhà là khi cậu bị dính đạn lạc ở Gotham và mất tích.” Họ cùng dừng lại trước chiếc Batmoblie và Lex hau háu nhìn chiếc xe, mắt uống no nê từng đường cong đẹp đẽ của nó. John từng nói khả năng Lex giết anh để cướp Batmobile còn cao hơn là vì anh lăng nhăng với Selina Kyle nữa và anh hoàn toàn đồng ý điều đó.

 “Người ta vẫn hay nói tình cha con tạo nên điều kỳ diệu.” Lex nhe răng cười. “Dù sao thì tôi nghiêm túc khi nói nó cần gặp nhà Kent. Và điều đó không có nghĩa là chỉ Clark mà còn anh trai và ông bà của nó.”

 “Nếu như Vivian không muốn?”

 “Tại sao con bé không muốn?” Sau tất cả mọi chuyện, Lex vẫn nghĩ về gia đình Kent như một thứ quý giá hắn luôn khát khao mà không có được. Một mái ấm, biểu tượng của tình yêu thương.

 Bruce chịu thua. “Nếu con gái cậu gọi đến nhà tôi để khóc lóc, tôi sẽ nói “tôi đã bảo rồi mà” cho xem.”

 “Cảm ơn anh.” Lex nhẹ giọng đáp, mắt nhìn xuống đất và Bruce nhận ra hắn đã hoàn toàn tưởng anh sẽ nhất quyết từ chối. Anh đưa ngón trỏ nâng cằm Lex lên, mỉm cười.

 “Cậu biết tôi mà, Lex. Tôi sẽ làm tất cả cho những người mình quan tâm.” Và bất ngờ thay, đó là một câu thực lòng.

 Một nụ cười nở rộ trên khuôn mặt Lex. Là nụ cười đẹp nhất, rạng rỡ để lộ hàm răng trên đều tăm tắp, khiến Lex trông trẻ hẳn đi với đôi gò má căng và ánh sáng nhảy múa trong đôi mắt. Khiến Lex trông hiền hòa và vô hại. Và nếu hắn là phụ nữ, thì có lẽ sẽ khiến mọi siêu anh hùng trên Trái Đất phủ phục dưới chân, cầu mong được bảo vệ để vẻ vui tươi kia mãi mãi không bị dập tắt. Một thoáng hối hận và giận dữ lập tức theo suy nghĩ ấy mà bùng phát, khiến anh không thể cười đáp lại, và dấu diếm bằng cách kéo Lex lại gần và tự thưởng cho mình một hai nụ hôn sâu để tạm biệt đối phương.

 

***

 

[Thứ năm tuần kế tiếp. Daily Planet. Điện thoại của Clark Kent.]

 

**_: Bạn có một tin nhắn mới: -> Mở_ **

****

_Tôi đang giữ con của cậu. Hãy đến LexCorp._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Tell me what led you on I'd love to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He knew only that his child was his warrant. He said: If he is not the word of God God never spoke.”  
> ― Cormac McCarthy, The Road

Con gái Lex Luthor suýt làm rớt chiếc muỗng bạc xuống đĩa ăn khi nghe thông báo về kế hoạch mới nhất ba nó dành cho nó.

“Con ghét ba.” Vivian Kent-Luthor tuyên bố. Lex ngẩng khỏi đống giấy tờ nhìn cái môi dưới bĩu ra của con gái trong vòng vài dây rồi lại cúi xuống, bình thản bảo “Không, con không có ghét.”

Con bé suy nghĩ vài giây rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế, càu nhàu, “Đáng nhẽ con không nên ra ngoài.”

“Ba sẽ không xúc phạm con bằng cách bảo con nên ra ngoài nhiều hơn, cưng à, nhưng rõ ràng Charity bảo lại với ba con rất thích bộ phim, và cũng không quá hồi hộp khi bước vào nhà hàng lạ.” Lex nghiêm túc đáp và dẹp công việc qua một bên rồi ra ngồi đối diện với Vivian.

“Con biết ba muốn có nhiều thời gian với chú Bruce hơn, nhưng chuyện này thật kỳ cục.”

“Làm thế nào lại như thế? Tìm hiểu quá khứ cội nguồn của mình và nối lại quan hệ với những người là máu mủ ruột thịt của mình là một điều tuyệt vời, Vivian à. Thậm chí nếu con muốn ba có thể cho con dùng một bức tường dựng cây phả hệ y hệt trong Harry Potter.” Lex mỉm cười. Vivian về mặt khoa học chỉ mới mới ba tuổi nên khả năng ngôn ngữ có thể kém hơn bạn đồng trang lứa, nhưng con bé thích nghe Lex dùng những từ phức tạp với mình vì điều đó làm nó cảm thấy như người lớn. Với lại, nó có rất nhiều rất nhiều sách sẵn sàng giúp nó đuổi kịp mọi người và số lượng từ khó trong đó cũng không ít ỏi gì.

“Con thỏa mãn với những gì mình đang có, thưa ba,” nó cố ra vẻ trịnh trọng nhưng gương mặt bí xị đã phá hỏng điều đó. “Với lại tại sao con phải biết thêm về Superman? Con biết chú ấy hay thích quát vào mặt ba, và cũng đã gặp rồi. 

“Là Clark Kent,” Lex nhắc nhở. “Trước hết, dĩ nhiên vì đó là người cha còn lại của con. Thứ hai, vì kết quả google tìm kiếm của con xuất hiện dày đặc ‘Superman’ và ‘Clark Kent’.”

Vivian cúi mặt, tay vò vò vạt váy. Nó quyết tâm nếu có dịp thì phải nhờ Tim nâng cấp bảo mật cho, bất chấp khả năng cậu ta cài ‘rệp’ vào máy. “Nhưng chú ấy cứ quát vào mặt ba.”

“Đó là cách người lớn biểu hiện tình yêu thương.” Lex nhếch mép. “Với lại con không muốn gặp anh trai con sao? Và ông bà con?”

“Con **_có_** muốn gặp Connor…” Con bé thú nhận. Ngày xưa Lex cứ nhắc đến Connor là nó ghen tị, nhưng dần dần sự ghen tị được thay thế bằng cảm giác muốn có một người anh trai để bớt cô đơn (Nó thích ở một mình, nhưng không thích cô đơn. Hai điều đó thực sự rất khác nhau.)mỗi khi Lex đi xa quá lâu, cũng như nó muốn gặp mặt người mà cả gia đình Dơi đều thề thốt là Tim chết mê chết mệt, kèm theo vẻ mặt hầm hầm của chú Bruce. Và rồi nó thêm vào với giọng nhỏ xíu, “và nếu ba có lo lắng thì con tính đến khi biết lái xe mới tự đi tìm Clark cơ.”

Lex bật cười.

“Ba ổn thật chứ? Con biết chú Bruce về rồi nghĩa là chú ấy chắc chắn ba đã ổn, nhưng lần này ba ngủ lâu quá mà chẳng ai chịu cho con biết tại sao cả.”

“Ba ổn mà, Viv. Ba lúc nào cũng ổn, con không thấy sao?”

Con bé nhìn chằm chằm ba nó một cách nghi hoặc. Lex khẽ lắc đầu và cười thầm.

Vivian đắn đo. Vì con bé thực sự muốn gặp những người khác trong gia đình mình, nhưng nó cũng sợ. Superman và Superboy thì rõ ràng là ghét ba nó và có thói quen phá hủy đồ đạc trong nhà, và cả sách. Còn Clark Kent thì có vẻ tốt bụng, nhưng hơi xa cách, và nó ghét cái cách cô phóng viên đứng cạnh chú ấy cứ nhìn chằm chằm ba nó theo đúng cách chị hầu thấy gián, bà bếp thấy chuột và thợ làm vườn thấy sâu và cứ hỏi theo cái cách giễu cợt và đảo mắt mỗi khi ba nó trả lời. Cô ta cũng rất ồn ào và nếu tờ Insquitor nói đúng thì…

“Nhưng liệu chú Clark muốn gặp con?” Nó nửa hỏi ba nó, nửa tự hỏi mình. “Con nghe nói chú ấy sắp đính hôn. Vợ mới của chú ấy không thích con nít thì sao?”

“Mới ‘sắp đính hôn’ thì chưa phải là vợ đâu cưng. Với lại theo những gì ba biết thì cô Lane với Connor khá hòa thuận.” Dù chuyện đó mãi sau này Vivian mới được nghe kể lại thực ra là do Connor tránh mặt Lois Lane hết sức có thể và sẵn sàng phóng ra khỏi cửa sổ bất cứ lúc nào Lois bất ngờ xộc vào trong căn hộ chung cư của cậu nhóc ở cùng Clark.

“Vậy, vậy nếu Clark không thích…con?” Nó khoát tay về phía cơ thể bé nhỏ phủ kín vải từ cổ xuống chân của mình. Trong thoáng chốc gương mặt Lex rắn lại. Hắn đưa tay vuốt tóc con mình cho ngay nếp, và lựa tông giọng dịu dàng nhất có thể.

“Điều đó là không thể xảy ra, Viv. Con có thấy ai ở biệt thự Wayne ngại con không? Alfred? Bruce? Cậu Blake hay thậm chí cô Fox?” Con bé lắc lắc đầu. “Alfred từng tắm cho con, Bruce từng giúp ba xem xét từng milimet trên cơ thể con để cứu sống con. Và ba nên nhắc con nhớ là con đã mặc áo bơi để mấy đứa trẻ giúp con tập bơi trong biệt thự suốt cả hè dài. Nếu con muốn ví dụ về siêu anh hùng và người thường nhìn nhận con thế nào thì đấy, đó là ví dụ đấy. Không ai quan tâm đâu, Viv. Nếu Siêu Lấp Lánh Nhân kia vì thế mà không thích con thật thì bài diễn thuyết ‘tất cả mọi người đều quan trọng, tất cả mạng sống đều quan trọng’ của hắn đúng là rác rưởi và ba trịnh trọng hứa với con là con sẽ không phải nhìn mặt hắn trong suốt quãng đời còn lại nữa.”

Vivian nở một nụ cười e thẹn. Là con của siêu anh hùng có thể ngầu thật, tuy nhiên làm con của đại ma đầu lại là một việc ngọt ngào hơn rất rất nhiều. Nhưng vẫn có điều nó không hiểu.

“Nhưng rốt cuộc tại sao? Chẳng phải ba vốn răn đe con không được lại gần, không được quan tâm tới Superman cũng như gia đình Kent sao?”

Lex đứng dậy, quay lại bàn làm việc. “Lý do cũng chỉ như mọi khi thôi, Vivian. Vì ba biết cái gì là tốt nhất cho con. Thôi đi làm việc của con đi, ba phải làm việc tiếp đây.”

Vivian không hoàn toàn thỏa mãn với câu trả lời, nhưng quyết định cho qua vì sau cùng con bé cũng bắt đầu háo hức về việc được gặp _‘ba Clark’_ (Con bé hay chỉ gọi Clark trong lòng như thế chứ chưa bao giờ dám nói ra). Nó chào Lex rồi chạy về phòng, nôn nao được nói tất cả với bạn bè ở Gotham.

 

***

 

[Mấy ngày sau…]

 

“CÁI QUÁI GÌ VẬY, LUTHOR!?” Tiếng kính vỡ xé toạc không gian kèm theo sau là tiếng chuông báo động ồn ã vang cả LexCorp. Bảo vệ cùng cặp vệ sĩ của Lex lao vào phòng làm việc của vị CEO trẻ tuổi, súng đã rút sẵn khỏi bao. Bên trong văn phòng là cảnh tượng quái dị mà quen thuộc: Lex Luthor ngồi bình thản ký nốt giấy tờ quan trọng rồi cất vào ngăn kéo an toàn và Superman bay lơ lửng phía trên, mặt mũi đỏ gay vì phẫn nộ, ráng kiềm chế không xông vào bóp cổ chết. Hope và Mercy đồng loạt tháo chốt an toàn súng, đạn pha kryptonite đã sẵn sàng.

“Tất cả, ra ngoài. Tôi có chuyện riêng cần nói với…” Lex đóng cộp ngăn kéo và lạnh lùng ra lệnh, liếc vẻ mặt của Clark và nuốt cụm từ ‘sinh vật ngoài hành tinh’ vào trong trở lại, “Superman.”

“Không thể được, thưa ngài!” Mercy phản đối.

“Ra, mau!” Lex quát to, và đó có nghĩa là hắn nghiêm túc. Hope và Mercy nhìn nhau rồi ra hiệu cho bảo vệ rút lui. Lex biết hai người họ sẽ đứng trấn ngay ngoài cửa, tuy lần này thực sự không cần thiết.

Lex cẩn thận rảo bước vòng qua những mảnh kính vỡ mà đối diện với Clark, gương mặt đeo chiếc mặt nạ căm ghét. “Xin chào, Superman. Có lẽ chúng ta cần thảo luận về tiền bồi thường thiệt hại vật chất vào lần gặp nhau tiếp theo?”

Clark nắm lấy cổ áo Lex và dộng hắn vào tường. Gầm gừ. “Đừng giỡn với ta, Luthor. Cái tin nhắn của ngươi là sao!?” Sau khi nhận tin nhắn, điều đầu tiên Clark làm là chạy biến đi hóa thành Superman và bay thẳng đến MetU, khiến cho cả phòng học đầy sinh viên cũng như giảng viên hoảng hốt. Connor đương ngồi trong giảng đường, trông hoàn toàn không có chút xây xước nào và chắc chắn không phải robot trá hình, há hốc miệng trố mắt nhìn anh. Xấu hổ, lo lắng và giận dữ đan xen vào nhau khiến anh không thể kiềm chế được.

“Ồ, xin lỗi.” Lex trông chẳng có vẻ hối lỗi tý nào. “Tôi đáng nhẽ nên biết cậu cho rằng tôi đang nói đến Superboy. Không, _Clark_ , tôi đang nói đến con gái cậu.”

“Cái gì?” Vẻ hoang mang lướt nhanh qua gương mặt Clark và rồi lần nữa cả gương mặt lại tràn đầy vẻ chính-nghĩa. “Luthor, đừng bày trò với ta. Chúng ta đều biết…”

“Ô, nhưng tôi biết thứ cậu không biết đấy, ngạc nhiên chưa!?” Lex nghiến răng, giễu cợp độp lại. “Có, cậu có - _chúng ta_ có - con gái. Nó đã được Lionel Luthor tạo ra ở Gotham bằng cùng cách ông ta tạo ra Connor. Cả phòng thí nghiệm đã bị hủy diệt khi Lionel nhận ra tôi đã tìm tới, chỉ còn con bé sống sót.”

“Vớ vẩn.” Clark rủa, ghì Lex chặt vào tường hơn, cố tình khiến hắn nghẹt thở. Mỗi lần đối mặt với Lex là anh lại chửi thề đủ dùng cho cả tháng. “Chúng ta đều rõ Lionel đã chết và ngươi là người đứng đằng sau Cadmus. Ngươi đang nói với ta là ngươi tiếp tục tạo ra và thí nghiệm những đứa trẻ vô tội để nhằm khống chế ta!?”

“Nghĩ lại đi.” Một giọng nói khào khào như cất từ cõi âm quen thuộc vang lên ngay sau lưng Clark khiến anh suýt nhảy dựng. Anh quay đầu lại, hai bàn tay vẫn giữ chặt Lex, và quả nhiên đứng sau anh là Batman, vẫn thích xuất hiện bất thình lình như ngày nào.

“Batman.”

“Superman.”

“Anh đang làm gì ở đây?”

“Luthor đề nghị tôi tới để chứng thực lời nói của hắn.” Batman hướng mắt về phía Lex, thoáng dịu dàng ánh lên sau lớp mặt nạ mà Lex chắc chắn rằng chỉ có hắn bắt được nó. “Thả hắn ra.”

“Cái gì?” Superman ngẩn người hỏi lại. Batman chỉ chằm chằm nhìn anh ta, không nói gì thêm. Với một tiếng thở dài bực bội, Superman thô bạo buông Lex ra. Hắn hơi lảo đảo và phải chống tay vào tường mới đứng vững, nhưng vẫn không quên quẳng cho Superman một cái nhìn chết chóc. Hắn nhắm nghiền mắt, tự nhắc nhở bản thân mình đang làm điều này vì Vivian.

“Các quý ông, chúng ta tốt nhất nên chuyển qua một căn phòng ít thiệt hại hơn để bàn luận, được chứ?”

Superman lừ mắt nhìn Lex nhưng rồi khuôn mặt lập tức mất đi vẻ cáu bẳn mà thay vào đó là một thoáng lo âu. Nhưng trước khi anh kịp nói gì thì Batman đã lên tiếng trước, “Luthor, tay của ngươi.”

Lex ngoảnh đầu nhìn hết cánh tay phải rồi cánh tay trái của mình. Một mảnh kính cắm sâu vào bắp tay trái của hắn, chỗ gần vai. “À,” Lex khẽ nói, vậy là hắn biết cơn choáng váng của mình đến từ đâu. Hắn đưa tay phải tính giật mảnh kính ra thì lập tức có một bàn tay to và ấm áp nắm lấy cổ tay giữ lại. Là Clark, với gương mặt cau có vì cảm giác tội lỗi ngại ngùng.

“Đừng, như thế sẽ khiến máu chảy nhiều hơn.” Clark khuyên, giọng nói bấp bênh giữa _Clark Kent_ và _Superman._

Lex giật tay ra khỏi Clark, cố giữ cho mình không xoay mòng mòng vì mất thăng bằng. Hắn quay qua Batman bảo ngắn gọn, “phần của tôi vẫn trên bàn làm việc” rồi xoay người cà nhắc đi ra cửa. Clark tính đuổi theo thì bị một bàn tay đeo găng đen chặn lại. “Hắn sẽ quay lại nhanh thôi.”

“Làm sao anh biết việc đó?” Clark xoay người lại chất vấn. “Và sao anh lại ở đây!?”

“Tôi nghĩ mình đã nói lý do.”

“Đúng! Và đó chính là điều tôi muốn hỏi. Tại sao anh lại can dự vào việc này!?”

“Vì tôi đã giúp Luthor cứu con gái cậu ở Gotham.” Batman điềm tĩnh nói và tiến lên thêm một bước. “Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên bắt đầu luôn ngay tại đây.”

 

***

 

Chừng nửa tiếng sau Lex quay lại với vết thương đã khâu chỉ và một cái áo sơ mi mới. Hắn bước vào phòng, và nhếch mép cười khi thấy cả hai vị anh hùng vẫn còn đấy. Đội dọn dẹp đã dọn sạch kiếng vỡ và vài thứ đổ nát trong phòng. Cả Superman lẫn Batman đương ngồi trên bộ sô pha (may mắn thay) vẫn còn lành lặn. Superman chăm chú nghiên cứu kỹ đống giấy tờ còn Batman chăm chú nghiên cứu vẻ mặt của Superman. Thay vì đến chỗ họ thì Lex lại đi đến chỗ khung cửa kính vỡ và đứng ngay sát mép mà ngắm Metropolis, gió lạnh thổi mạnh lùa vào văn phòng làm hắn rùng mình.

“Nếu ngươi muốn tự sát, ta sẽ đề nghị tìm cách êm ái và chắc chắn hơn là rơi từ tầng hai mươi xuống đất.”

Lex quay ngoắt lại và thấy Batman đang dán mắt vào mình, đôi mắt rực lửa như muốn thiêu đốt hắn. Hắn nhe răng cười, biết rằng đó là cách Bruce nói anh ta vẫn nhớ hắn mắc chứng sợ độ cao. Hắn sải bước đến bên bọn họ và ngồi xuống theo cách một ông vua ngồi, đối diện với Clark và bên phải Bruce, thầm nghĩ rằng thật tiếc khi Bruce cũng như con xe tuyệt đẹp của anh ta phải rời đi ngay sau việc này. Hắn tranh thủ ngắm Clark, kẻ dường như đang không để tâm đến sự hiện diện của bất cứ ai trừ những thông tin vương vãi trên bàn. Không có cặp kính hay vẻ nghiêm trọng giả tạo của Superman, Clark chỉ trông như mới bước qua tuổi hai mươi thay vì gần ba mươi. Gương mặt đẹp như tượng của anh ta vẫn còn phảng phất nét thiếu niên và cặp mắt mơ màng cũng như đôi môi đầy đặn khiến những nét ấy càng đậm thêm. Từ sau lớp mặt nạ, Bruce cau mày. Clark mới gián tiếp đâm một mảnh kính vào tay hắn và hắn vẫn nhìn anh ta như thể vừa được kẻ kia cứu sống vậy.

Bruce hài lòng khi thấy tuy vậy vẻ mặt ấy của Lex lập tức biến mất khi Clark đột ngột ngẩng mặt lên khỏi đống giấy tờ, vẻ nghi ngờ và hoang mang hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt.

“Lionel Luthor thực sự chưa chết!?” Đó là câu đầu tiên Clark hỏi và Lex không thể nói là mình không thất vọng.

“Không hề, kẻ mà cậu từng thấy tôi đẩy từ LuthorCorp xuống thực ra chỉ là một bản vô tính của ông ta.” Đó là cách duy nhất Lex có thể làm khi bị dồn đến bước đường cùng, buộc Lionel phải hoàn toàn rút vào bóng tối để tiếp tục chơi trò chơi của hai cha con Luthor. Nhưng Lex không thể thực tâm nói lúc đó hắn đã không cảm thấy như đã tự tay giết chết cha mình. Bước sa ngã kinh khủng nhất của hắn, theo cách nhìn nhận của Clark Kent.

“Bản vô tính cũng là người, và giết người là sai trái.” Clark bướng bỉnh đáp và Lex chỉ cười khẩy.

“Và…Ưm, Vivian?” Clark nói tiếp bằng một giọng không chắc chắn, nhưng mềm mỏng hơn. “Đó là một cái tên hay.”

“Nó được đặt theo tên của một vị tướng La Mã.” Dù thực ra là vì hắn quá đỗi nhẹ nhõm khi cuối cùng biết con bé có thể sống sau ba tháng chạy chữa liên tục. Con bé không như Connor, nó không phải là một ‘bản vô tính hoàn hảo’ mà là một thử nghiệm điên rồ thất bại của Lionel Luthor. Hắn thả lỏng người khi thấy thứ Clark vẫn cầm trên tay là bức hình của Vivian mà hắn đã kẹp vào hồ sơ. Vivian có rất ít hình vì con bé ghét máy ảnh, và đó là bức dễ thương nhất. Con bé trong ảnh trông như một con bướm nhỏ màu trắng, bé xíu xiu khiến người khác dễ động lòng. Lex cũng để ý Bruce liếc nhanh tấm ảnh và ý cười bắt đầu xuất hiện ở khóe môi hắn. Người chụp bức hình ấy chính là Bruce chứ không ai khác.

Clark im lặng. Nếu anh ta thành thật với bản thân, anh ta sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ - một dấu hiệu rất con người, về việc mặc những gì mình đã nói thì anh ta vẫn cảm thấy không thoải mái về việc tiếp cận những bản vô tính của mình. Nhưng những kẻ thực hiện hành vi chính nghĩa mà không cần tự dối lòng thực ra rất ít và Clark Kent không phải một trong số đó nên anh ta chỉ nghĩ rằng mình đang khó chịu vì đây là một hành động đáng chê trách khác có liên quan gián tiếp đến mình mà anh đã không thể ngăn chặn. Ở một cấp độ nào đó, thôi thì ta cứ cho là anh ấy thực tâm đi. Và dù sao thì trong đầu anh ta cũng không chỉ toàn suy nghĩ đáng phê phán. Như đã từng nói qua, Clark rất khao khát có một cô con gái và dù đây không phải là cô con gái với Lois như trong mơ nhưng cũng là một cô con gái không hơn không kém. Anh nhìn thật kỹ bức ảnh, cố tìm những đường nét của mình trong con bé nhưng khá thất vọng về kết quả thế nên lại đổi qua tự hỏi con bé trông thế nào lúc cười vì trong ảnh nó nghiêm nghị quá. Nó có biết về sự tồn tại của anh? Nó thích thứ gì và ghét thứ gì? Nó có sống tốt không? Nó có thừa kế năng lực của anh không và nếu có thì là những gì? Nó đã biết cách điều khiển năng lực của mình không và chúng có gây rắc rối cho nó như đã từng gây rắc rối cho anh? Lois có ổn không nếu có thêm một đứa trẻ gọi anh là ‘ba’?

“Tôi nghĩ là cô Lane sẽ ổn thôi vì nếu là tôi thì tôi không chắc con bé sẽ gọi cậu là ‘ba’ nhanh vậy đâu.” Giọng Lex giễu cợt vang lên và Clark ngẩng lên, bắt gặp hai cặp mắt đang nhìn mình đăm đăm. Clark hơi đỏ mặt, nhận ra có lẽ mình đã nói thành tiếng câu cuối.

“Tại sao, Luthor? Ngươi sẽ cấm con bé ư?”

“Để xem, có lẽ tại ba năm qua ngươi không hề hiện diện trong đời nó?”

Một cơn tức giận mới dâng trào trong Clark. “Đó là vì ngươi giữ ta khỏi con bé!”

“Xét theo cách ngươi đối xử với Connor thì việc đó không hề thừa.” Lex lạnh lùng đáp lại, lờ đi ánh mắt không tán thành của Bruce. “Nếu không phải vì năm sau Vivian sẽ bắt đầu trưởng thành cũng như đi học và cần nhiều sự hỗ trợ hơn thì ta sẽ không bao giờ để con bé lại gần ngươi.”

“Vivian. Là. Con. Gái. TÔI! Tôi hoàn toàn có quyền được biết.” Clark thở hổn hển, cố kiềm chế không sử dụng bạo lực.

“Ừm hưm.” Lex thích thú nói, rõ ràng đang tận hưởng việc chọc giận người ngoài hành tinh. Batman, không, _Bruce_ chỉ muốn ôm mặt thở dài. _Hèn gì mỗi lần bị bắt cóc trở về đều thê thảm đến vậy_.

“Ngừng chọc tức nhau đi, cả hai người.” Batman lên tiếng và Clark quay ngoắt qua nhìn hiệp sĩ bóng tối của Gotham với vẻ oán trách và cái vẻ mặt đó đáng nhẽ sẽ có hiệu quả nếu cả hai đang ở Watchtower. Batman gia nhập Justice League trễ nhất nhưng lại lớn tuổi hơn Superman và có kinh nghiệm hơn nhiều nên thường coi Superman là một đàn em cần dẫn dắt đi đúng hướng, và hay nhường nhịn hơn vì tính ra hai người thân nhau nhất mặc cho những sự khác biệt giữa họ, đồng thời Bruce đã học được cách không phản ứng gì khi Clark phàn nàn về Luthor thế này Luthor thế kia từ lâu. Nhưng đây là LexCorp, họ đang ngồi trong một căn phòng vừa bị phá hoại chứ không phải phòng họp của League, thứ Clark đang cầm trên tay là ảnh con đỡ đầu của Bruce chứ không phải tập tài liệu. Chưa kể dĩ nhiên Bruce đang không vui vì không thể tự thân xem xét vết thương của Lex.

“Thôi được, thôi được.” Lex ước mình có thể nói cho Bruce biết tâm trạng mình tốt đến vậy là vì có cả anh ta ngồi đây vì hắn khá chắc Bruce lại có hiểu lầm chi đó. “Thế thì tôi sẽ vào việc chính luôn. Superman, anh có muốn gặp con gái mình không?”

“Có, dĩ nhiên.” Clark muốn hỏi thêm ‘kiểu câu hỏi quái gì thế’ nhưng rồi kịp ngừng lại vì thời gian và kinh nghiệm đã chỉ ra rằng hỏi vậy sẽ chỉ gợi lên một cuộc đấu khẩu khác.

“Vậy thì đây.” Lex đưa ra một tập tài liệu mỏng mà nãy giờ anh giữ khư khư bên người. Clark đón lấy trong ngờ vực và ngạc nhiên khi thấy đấy là một danh sách tên những địa điểm vui chơi ăn uống, hầu hết đều khá gần LexCorp.

“Vivian không thích đi những chỗ quá xa nơi này hay những nơi không quen thuộc,” Lex giải thích. “Con bé cũng dễ hoảng loạn ở những chỗ quá đông người và cần tương tác, nói chuyện nhiều. Nó cũng không thích phải gặp người lạ mà không được báo trước, thế nên đừng đưa theo ai đó không phải người nhà Kent. Và vì Chúa, nhất là đừng nghĩ đến chuyện đưa cô Lane theo. Cô ta thừa biết Vivian Luthor là ai và kiểu ăn nói nhà báo không giúp gì được cho cô ta đâu. Nếu cậu muốn đưa con bé đi đến một nơi bất ngờ nào đó thì khoan làm điều đó ở lần hẹn thứ nhất và nếu là nhà hàng hay đại loại vậy thì hãy chọn giờ vắng người một chút. Con bé rất dễ đoán ý, cậu chỉ cần nhìn mặt là biết ngay. Thế nên nếu nó trông có vẻ bực bội thì đưa nó đến một trong mấy nhà sách ghi trong tờ giấy ấy, nó sẽ sớm nguôi ngoai.” Lex hít một hơi thật sâu và tự rót cho mình cốc nước. “Vậy thì thứ bảy này nhé, nếu cậu sắp sếp được?”

“À, ừm, được.” Clark lắp bắp với vẻ bối rối rõ rệt, chiếc mặt nạ Superman giờ đây hoàn toàn tan biến. “Con bé…Vivian có vẻ nhát người lạ?”

“Gọi là ghét giao tiếp thì đúng hơn. Nó đang lớn, vẫn cần thời gian.” Lex bình thản nói. “Nếu cậu muốn có thể đem đống giấy tờ về xem xét thêm. Cần gì cứ hỏi ngài Batman đây.”

Tựa như vừa bừng tỉnh khi được nhắc đến tên, Batman đột ngột đứng dậy và trầm giọng bảo, “Nếu tất cả đã xong xuôi thì tôi cũng nghĩ không việc gì phải lưu lại đây nữa.”

Lex không nói gì mà quay qua nhìn Clark, và rồi cả Batman cũng quay qua nhìn Clark. Anh ta tằng hắng, quay lại bộ dạng Superman, “Tôi tạm thời không có gì cần thắc mắc. Nếu cần cung cấp thêm thông tin gì tôi sẽ quay lại sau.”

“Bằng cửa chính,” Lex nhắc nhở. “Tôi sẽ điền Clark Kent-phóng viên vào danh sách những người được cho lên văn phòng và bảo Perry là cậu sẽ viết phóng sự về nhà máy mới của LexCorp. Cứ đến bất cứ lúc nào cần hỏi chuyện vào giờ hành chính. Sẽ không ai cho ăn đạn đâu.”

Clark lần nữa cố không thử vặc lại Lex. Khi thấy Batman vẫn nhìn mình chằm chằm, anh ta hơi đỏ mặt. “Ồ, đúng rồi. Tôi cũng đi đây. Batman, anh có muốn quá giang không?”

“Không. Tôi còn chuyện cần bàn với Luthor.”

“Chuyện gì cơ?” Câu hỏi của Clark lập tức bị dội ngược bằng một cái nhìn lạnh lùng. Đầu óc vẫn rối bời, anh ta sắp đám tài liệu lại rồi cầm mà bay đi mất.

Khi đã chắc chắn Superman đã bay khuất khỏi tầm mắt, Batman sải bước đến chỗ Luthor và bắt hắn đứng dậy. Không nói lời nào, anh ta bẻ cái cổ áo dựng đứng và cài kín nút của Lex xuống. Vết bầm tím với hình dạng bàn tay nổi rõ trên màu da nhợt nhạt. Bruce gầm gừ trong cổ họng, khiến Lex nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên cánh tay của anh ta.

“Đừng lo, mai nó sẽ tan thôi.”

“Chân cậu? Cánh tay cậu?”

“Cũng vậy. Nhân tiện, tôi nghĩ Superman của các anh không ý thức được việc mình đã làm. Cậu ta chỉ chú ý đến vết thương trên cánh tay tôi vì nó rõ rành rành. League nên để mắt đến người lãnh đạo của mình kỹ hơn đi.”

“Đã có chuyện xảy ra. Superman hơi mất cân bằng.”

“Tôi biết.” Lex đã đọc nó trên báo. Một vụ cháy rừng lớn, dù đã cố hết sức nhưng League vẫn để mất hai mạng người. Trẻ em, một gái một trai.

Batman lùi lại, ngắm Lex trong vài giây ngắn ngủi rồi bảo, “Tôi phải đi.”

Lex gật đầu, và Batman biến mất.

 

***

 

Việc đầu tiên Clark làm khi đi làm về là đi sục sạo trên mạng tất cả những gì mình có thể tìm được về cô con gái nhỏ có nụ cười mủm mỉm. Kết quả tìm ra ít đến kinh ngạc so với cái danh tiếng của nhà Luthor, có vẻ như Lex đã bảo bọc cô bé rất tốt. Vivian Luthor (trên giấy tờ Lex đưa cho thì là Kent-Luthor), tháng tám năm nay sẽ tròn mười ba tuổi, cao một mét bốn lăm. Màu tóc: Đỏ. Màu mắt: Xanh xám. Cô bé không đi học và cũng không thường xuyên tham gia các hoạt động xẽ hội cùng cha. Một mẩu tin nhỏ cho biết cô bé sẽ nhập học trường nữ sinh tư thục vào năm sau. Bài báo duy nhất có mang hơi hướm riêng tư là một bài của cô Vicki Vale, phóng viên tờ Gotham Gazette, khen ngợi tài năng đánh piano của Vivian ở một buổi tiệc từ thiện được tổ chức ở Gotham và bình luận rằng cô bé đã khiến cha đỡ đầu của mình, Bruce Wayne, phải tự hào.

Clark nhíu mày. Cha đỡ đầu? Bruce?

Đã vậy, tấm ảnh chụp trong bài báo rõ ràng là chụp Vivian đang vui vẻ trò chuyện với John Blake, cũng tức là Robin.

Clark nhớ lại những việc hồi sáng và càng thấy bứt rứt hơn. Đáng nhẽ anh nên chất vấn Bruce, không, cả Bruce lẫn Lex ngay tại đó. Nhưng chất vấn thì có ích gì? Bản năng nhà báo cho anh biết nếu lúc đó anh đủ tỉnh táo để hỏi han thì hai người đó cũng sẽ hoặc đưa ra câu trả lời cửa miệng của những kẻ hay bị báo chí săn đuổi, “xin miễn bình luận”, hoặc đưa ra những câu trả lời đơn giản như ‘vì lợi ích giao tiếp xã hội’, ‘vì tôi đã cứu đứa trẻ nên có trách nhiệm với nó và trẻ con không biết gì nên vô tội’ hay đại loại vậy.

Anh có một ý khác, không biết tốt hơn hay tệ hơn nhưng khả quan hơn, và nhấc điện thoại gọi cho Connor. Hôm nay cả hai đành tạm hủy buổi tuần đêm.

 

***

 

“Em gái?” Conner nhướng mày nhìn tấm hình. “Thật chứ?”

“Ừm, đúng vậy.” Clark bối rối gãi đầu và ngượng nghịu cười. “Batman đã chứng thực điều đó, và có cả giấy tờ.”

“Và Clark ổn với điều đó?” Conner hỏi với giọng ngờ vực. Cậu không kiềm chế được. Đã từng phải mất khá lâu Clark mới chịu chấp nhận cậu và thậm chí đã vậy thì Clark rõ ràng vẫn chỉ nghĩ về cậu như em trai, vậy mà con bé này thì chỉ mất một xấp giấy tờ và mấy lời nói thì Clark coi nó là con, chứ không phải bản vô tính. Cậu nhìn kỹ tấm hình. Con bé này chẳng có gì đặc biệt ngoài chuyện nó đầy mùi Luthor và bé tẻo tèo teo. “Năng lực của nó là gì?”

“Ba chưa hỏi Lex về điều đó.” Với tính của Lex thì có khả năng cao thể nào hắn cũng hiểu sai ý nghĩa câu hỏi, với lại anh không nghĩ Lex sẽ thành thật trả lời những câu như thế. “Và hắn cho ba cảm giác đây là đề nghị chỉ có một lần, nếu ba tỏ ý không muốn gặp con bé thì có khả năng hắn sẽ tìm cách khiến ba vĩnh viễn không thể gặp con bé.”

Conner nhăn mặt. Đó đúng là chuyện Luthor có thể làm.

“Con bé là bản vô tính của ba, cũng tức là trách nhiệm của ba. Ba muốn chắc chắn rằng nó sống ổn.”

“Nếu nó sống không ổn thì sao? Clark tính bắt con bé về chắc?” Conner lạnh nhạt hỏi.

“Đúng thế.” Clark lập tức đáp với vẻ kiên định. Conner cố nén tiếng thở dài.

“Thế thì Clark muốn nhờ gì con? Đi thăm dò Luthor?”

“Không!” Clark vội đáp. Anh luôn cảm thấy khó chịu với ý nghĩ Conner lại gần Lex. Anh xoay laptop lại cho Connor thấy bài báo. “Là vì có vẻ Batman biết về chuyện này nhiều hơn anh ta nói, và dường như cả Robin cũng thế. Ba muốn con thử đi thăm dò, à không, đúng hơn là gọi cho Robin để hỏi xem sao.”

Conner gật đầu. Cả cậu và Clark đều không có ký ức dễ chịu gì về hệu quả cửa việc tự tiện xộc vào biệt thự Wayne. “Clark không phiền nếu con qua phòng khác gọi?” Dù biết là gọi ở đâu thì Clakr vẫn nghe thấy, nhưng cậu thích có cảm giác riêng tư một chút.

Clark gật đầu, và Conner lập tức chạy vào phòng bếp rồi nhấn số gọi John. Ngay khi vừa có tiếng vọng từ đầu dây bên kia là cậu lập tức gầm gừ, “Giải thích đi.”

“Anh cũng chào cậu, Conner,” từ ống nghe giọng John phát ra với vẻ giễu cợt, “đừng nói với anh là cậu lại gây chuyện với Bruce nhé.”

“Không,” Conner đáp, sự bực bội tạm tan biến. “Là về Vivian.”

“Cuối cùng ngày này cũng tới.” John thở hắt ra. “Sao? Thấy con bé thế nào?”

“Cái gì…Không, không. Là Superman muốn biết về con bé nên nhờ em hỏi. Khoan, vậy là anh biết nó?”

“Nếu cậu không biết anh biết nó hay không thì gọi cho anh làm gì?”

“John!”

“Gì nào? Tự dưng cậu gọi cho anh rồi thậm chí chẳng chào hỏi được cho đàng hoàng.”

Conner hít vào một hơi thật sâu. “Được rồi. Tóm tắt nhanh thì Supes mới biết về Vivian và sau khi tìm hiểu trên mạng thì thấy có vẻ con bé thân với cả Bat và anh, thế nên anh ta nhờ em gọi hỏi thăm về con bé một chút.”

“Ừ,” John đáp. “Anh biết con bé, Bruce biết con bé. Khỉ thật, cả Alfred lẫn ông Fox đều biết con bé. Mỗi lần Luthor đến đây ký hợp đồng làm ăn đều dắt theo nó cả. Cẩn thận, ông Pennyworth khá quyến luyến con bé đấy và việc đó nói lên nhiều điều.”

“Ối.” Conner nhăn mặt, hình ảnh ông quản gia người Anh nghiêm nghị - đôi khi thậm chí hơi đáng sợ - bật lên trong đầu. “Vậy là anh đang nói cho em biết Batman thân thiết với Luthor???”

“Ăn nói cẩn thận, đường dây này bị Bruce đặt thiết bị rồi đấy nhé.”

“Nếu không có gì cần dấu diếm thì điều em vừa hỏi không có gì là sai.” Conner ương bướng đáp lại.

“Đừng lo, anh biết chắc chắn họ không gặp nhau để tìm cách hủy diệt thế giới”, John nói với vẻ cợt nhả. “Rồi nào, cậu muốn biết gì về Vivian?”

“À vâng. Con bé có nguy hiểm không? Có gặp nguy hiểm không? Nó có sức mạnh gì?”

“Cho hai câu hỏi đầu, không và không. Còn về sức mạnh thì…con bé gần như chẳng có gì cả.”

“Sao lại thế được? Nó là bản vô tính giống em, đúng không?” Conner cau mày khi phải nói ra cụm từ ‘bản vô tính’. “Không phải Luthor giấu diếm cái gì đó chứ?”

“Tin anh đi, không đâu.”

“Ưm,” Conner quyết định đổi qua câu gì đó có tính chất riêng tư nhưng nhẹ nhàng hơn. “Tính tình cái nhóc Vivian này thế nào? Không quá khủng khiếp chứ?”

Một tiếng cười khẽ từ phía đầu dây bên kia vọng lại. “Anh cho rằng cậu đã nghe đủ thứ truyền thuyết hãi hùng về việc có em gái? Không sao đâu, nếu cậu để nó được yên thân thì tính nó cũng khá dễ chịu đấy. Nó cũng giống cậu, hoặc tôi,” đến đây thì John nói nhỏ lại, gần như là thì thầm. “Một đứa bé giận dữ phải thấy những điều nó không nên thấy. Nhưng nó có cách thể hiện sự giận dữ khác hẳn chúng ta. Rồi cậu sẽ thấy.”

Phải thêm vài ba câu nữa Conner mới cúp máy. Khi quay lại phòng khách cậu thấy Clark đang ngồi trầm tư.

“Mọi việc có vẻ đáng lo.” Clark chậm rãi mở miệng.

“Ý Clark là về việc Batman có mối liên kết với Luthor hay con gái hắn có vẻ thân thiết với nhà Wayne?”

“Cả hai.” Clark chau mày lo âu. “Mọi việc không có vẻ quá mờ ám, và ba không muốn League xem vào chuyện này, nhưng vẫn có gì đó bất thường ở đây. Có lẽ ba sẽ lựa một hôm để hỏi Bruce xem sao.”

“Vậy thì Clark có nghĩ chuyện này là một cái bẫy?” Conner dè dặt nói ra sự quan ngại của mình khi vừa mới biết tin. “Dù sao thì việc Luthor chịu giao ra cái gì đó có vẻ bất thường. Những món quà của Luthor luôn có cái giá của nó.”

Clark nhăn mặt. Conner nói chuyện ngày càng giống ba anh. “Vivian không phải là đồ vật, Conner.”

“Nhưng vẫn thế,” thằng nhỏ bình thản nhún vai. “Ý con đây là Luthor và nếu hắn dùng con gái mình làm bẫy thì con cũng không ngạc nhiên.”

“Lex không đời nào làm thế.” Clark đáp ngay. Trừ chuyện anh bắt đầu nghĩ thực sự nghĩ Lex có thể làm thế. Chẳng phải đã có rất nhiều việc anh cho rằng Lex sẽ không phạm phải mà kết cục vẫn đáng thất vọng đó sao.

“Chà,” Conner nói, liếc vẻ mặt của Clark, “Dù sao con vẫn giữ nguyên lập trường của mình.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little girls are like old cats. If they don't like you nothing on Earth will make them pretend to.”  
> ― David Mitchell, Ghostwritten

Và rốt cuộc, ngày hẹn cũng đã tới. Sau tận một tiếng chọn đồ thì cuối cùng Clark Kent cũng hít một hơi thật sâu để lấy hết can đảm và hùng dũng bước ra khỏi cửa với tư thái như thể sắp đối đầu với một kẻ khó nhằn trong công cuộc phỏng vấn quan trọng nào đó. Thế nhưng một khi đã gặp con gái thì bao nhiêu dũng khí của Clark Kent đáng thương đền tan thành bọt nước.

Tóc đỏ môi đỏ, dáng vóc thanh tao. Đứa bé con tách biệt hẳn so với những kẻ khác ở quán nước ồn ào, yên lặng đọc sách. Anh ngắm nó qua lớp cửa kính, ngập ngừng không dám tiến tới. Nó sẽ nhận ra anh chăng? Anh sẽ phải nói gì? Xin chào, ba là ba của con? Hay con có ghét ba không, sau chừng ấy thời gian xa cách? Không phải lỗi của mình, anh tự nhủ. Và biết rằng sự thật ấy cũng không khiến anh tự tin hơn. Anh đã muốn mua cho nó cái gì đó làm quà, nhưng lại thôi vì nhận ra anh không biết nó thích thứ gì và không muốn mạo hiểm.

Trước khi anh gom đủ can đảm để bước vào, đứa bé đã thấy anh. Nó vẫy tay ra hiệu cho anh đứng đó và anh làm theo lời nó bảo, tần ngần. Vẻ mặt của nó không hẳn là vui vẻ, nụ cười của nó không hẳn là nụ cười, nhưng vẫn còn hơn vẻ chán ghét trong trí tưởng tượng đã khiến anh sợ hãi. Cả hai ngượng nghịu chào hỏi, rồi ngượng nghịu bắt tay nhau. Con bé lễ phép, quá sức lễ phép, và gọi anh là ‘chú Clark’. Anh hơi thất vọng nhưng vẫn thấy thế là thỏa đáng nên không nói gì.

‘Nơi đó quá sức ồn ào,’ Con bé thì thầm khi đã đi được một quãng xa khỏi điểm hẹn. Clark không thể ngăn mình cười toe toét.

‘Chú biết’, anh thì thầm lại và hài lòng khi thấy con bé có vẻ nghe được những gì mình nói. ‘Vậy là, siêu thính giác?’

Con bé gật đầu, tay vân vê lọn tóc. “Đó là tất cả những gì con có.”

“Không sao đâu.” Clark mỉm cười. “Để chú cho con biết một bí mật nhé, đó là siêu năng lực chú thích nhất đấy.”

“Hơn cả bay ạ?”

“Hơn cả bay.”

Và thế là con bé trao cho anh một nụ cười thực sự, nụ cười giống hệt người cha kia của nó. Trong khoảnh khắc Clark mất tự chủ và trao lại nó nụ cười trên mái hiên nhà kho năm nào.

_***_

Nghiêm túc thì chẳng khó khăn gì để phát hiện ra Conner đang lén theo dõi, thật đấy. Cậu nhóc không bay được và kỹ năng cũng chẳng phải là giỏi giang gì. Thế nhưng anh vẫn ngạc nhiên khi thấy thằng bé nhanh bị Vivian phát hiện đến vậy. Có vẻ kỹ năng nghe của nó phát triển nhanh hơn anh tưởng. Rốt cuộc thằng bé lại bị Vivian mời vào ăn chung (gọi là ‘mời’ vì rõ ràng con bé dùng kỹ thuật học được từ Lex mà lôi kéo với một vẻ xa cách hệt như khi đối mặt với anh). Conner cau có, nhưng rốt cuộc vì bị anh ném cho ánh mắt cảnh cáo mà bước vào tiện pizza nơi anh và Vivian đang ngồi. Vivian có vẻ tươi tỉnh hơn khi thấy Conner, còn mặt thằng bé thì khó đăm đăm. Nó chỉ trả lời nhát gừng khi anh bắt chuyện. Vivian thì sau khi bước vào quán lại im thin thít, chỉ mở miệng khi gọi đồ ăn thêm. Chính điều đó hóa ra khiến Conner cuối cùng lại thành ra bắt chuyện với em gái. Có thể Clark tưởng tượng nhưng rõ ràng khóe môi con bé có kín đáo nhếch lên khi Conner nói câu đầu tiên với con bé.

Và việc có đến ba người nhà Kent ngồi cùng bàn trò chuyện với nhau dĩ nhiên sẽ dẫn đến một chủ đề không thể tránh khỏi là Lex Luthor. Khi nhận ra cái bẫy mình đã lọt vào Clark không khỏi than thầm. Và anh đã than thành tiếng khi cuộc trò chuyện biến thành tranh cãi. Quả nhiên Lex đã mớm cho con bé một chút về thời trẻ của anh và hắn còn Conner thì, dù cố dấu, có vẻ như không mong gì hơn ngoài tiếp tục được nghe về mối liên hệ giữa hai người cha của mình mà lâu nay cậu nhóc không hề biết là tồn tại. Khi mọi chuyện bắt đầu căng thẳng Clark buộc phải tự biện hộ cho bản thân.

“Đúng là chú đã không thành thật, nhưng đó là để bảo vệ sự an toàn cho danh tính của chú cũng như tính mạng của những người xung quanh!”

“Vậy là chú nói với ba Lex là ba con đáng ra phải cố gắng mua tình yêu của Lionel và Jonathan cũng là vì để bảo vệ…ai đó?” Vivian chán nản nói. Cùng một lúc Connor và Clark bị sặc nước, Connor quay qua nhìn Clark một cách hãi hùng.

“Chú chưa từng nói thế!”

“Để con xem, ‘họ sẽ có cảm giác y hệt đối với anh nếu anh chịu cố gắng’?” Con bé nói với vẻ mặt băng và theo kinh nghiệm đối phó với Lex của Clark, thì điều đó nghĩa là nó rất giận.

Tệ hơn nữa là Connor vẫn đang trố mắt nhìn anh.

Khủng khiếp hơn việc bị cả hai đứa con nhìn như thế là việc anh có _mang máng_ nhớ gì đó.

“…Sau đám tang của Lionel, à không, bản vô tính của ông ta phải không?” Clark đau khổ thú nhận, cảm thấy nhục nhã đến nỗi chỉ muốn bay khỏi chỗ này ngay lập tức. Bên cạnh anh, Connor phát ra tiếng động như bị ai đó chẹt cổ. Anh chỉ biết cầu nguyện thằng bé đừng đem chuyện này kể lại cho Martha, vì đó có nghĩa là anh sẽ chết chắc.

“Vậy là chú vẫn còn nhớ.”

Tò mò. Lex chưa hề thuộc tuýp người dễ chia sẻ những việc như thế, hoặc có khi Clark không hiểu hắn ta như anh vẫn tưởng. “Nhưng sao con biết? Và còn chính xác đến thế?”

“Chú Bruce.” Con bé nhún vai. Và Clark thực sự, thực sự không muốn biết chính xác điều đó có nghĩa là gì. Anh cũng không dám quay qua trao đổi ánh mắt với Connor nốt.

Dù sao thì cho đến tận bây giờ Justice League vẫn giữ nguyên niềm tin Stephen Meyer đã lén nhào nặn Batman thành nam chính của bà.

 

***

 

Bất chấp cái nhăn mặt của Connor, Vivian thò đầu ra ngó nghiêng làn xe chưa ngừng hẳn. Còn năm giây nữa mới qua đèn đỏ và Clark đang rối rít vẫy hai anh em từ phía đối diện. Một tay Connor cầm cái túi nặng trịch đầy sách của em gái. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ sách có thể dùng để dỗ ngọt một cô gái, và còn hiệu quả nhanh đến vậy.

Con bé đặt chân xuống lòng đường khi đèn mới chuyển sang màu đỏ và khẽ kêu lên khi một chiếc xe chạy xẹt qua. Connor bật ra một câu chửi thề đầy màu sắc khiến Clark nhăn mặt, đồng thời cậu nhỏ vô thức chụp lấy bàn tay em mình.

“Cẩn thận.” Cu cậu lẩm bẩm và cẩn trọng dắt em qua đường, vờ như không để ý cô bé tươi tỉnh hẳn lên và hơi nép người vào cậu.

 

***

 

Họ không đi trong công viên được quá lâu trước khi Vivian nhỏ giọng bảo, “Có người theo dõi chúng ta.”

Ba người không thay đổi nhịp rảo bước, nhưng các cơ trên người Conner căng cứng và Clark nghiến răng. “Đúng thế, hai người.” Clark thì thầm với vẻ nghiêm trọng. “Cứ đi tiếp đi. Đến bờ hồ. Vivian, con có chắc đó không phải vệ sĩ của LexCorp không?”

“Một trong hai là Hope, tiếng giày cao gót của phụ nữ ấy. Người kia chắc chắn là người lạ. Lính của LexCorp đi theo kiểu nhà binh còn tên này đi như một gián điệp.” Con bé nói nhanh và rút điện thoại ra nhắn tin. “Con để ý hắn từ hồi trong nhà sách, khi hắn nói chuyện với ai đó…Con đã nghĩ mình tưởng tượng nhưng tiếng giày của hắn cứ đi theo con.”

“Trong nhà sách? Hắn đã nói chuyện với ai?” Conner băn khoăn.

“Nếu em không nhầm thì…Lionel. Lionel Luthor.”

Cái tên chủ nhân của LuthorCorp ngày xưa vừa được thốt ra thì Clark lập tức sa sầm mặt. Lionel Luthor có nghĩa là nguy hiểm thực sự. “Vivian, con đã báo động Hope chưa?”

“Dạ rồi,” con bé vểnh tai nghe ngóng. “Cô ấy đang báo động khẩn cho người của công ty gần đây.”

“Tốt. Giờ ba muốn hai đứa cứ đi thẳng đến chỗ bờ hồ và ngồi xuống. Conner, nếu thấy có kẻ nào lại gần thì đưa con bé chạy thẳng đến LexCorp, được chứ? Người ở đó chắc chắn sẽ nhận ra Vivian và bảo vệ cả hai. Ba sẽ tự tay đi bắt tên này.” Clark nói rồi biến mất, chỉ để lại một làn gió ấm áp. Vivian muốn quay đầu lại nhưng bị Conner giữ chặt cách tay ra hiệu ngăn cản. Giờ cậu đã hoàn toàn đổi sang chế độ Superboy. Vivian cũng không kém cỏi, con bé lập tức thả lỏng người và quay qua trao cho Conner một nụ cười phớt, vừa đi vừa nói cười đến tận băng ghế đá Clark chỉ, ngồi xuống rồi trạng thái căng thẳng mới quay lại với nó.

“Em đã làm tốt lắm,” Conner trấn an con bé. “Rất bình tĩnh.”

“Em đã được huấn luyện về điều đó…Không phải là đấm đá gì, dĩ nhiên, mà là các kỹ năng để biết làm gì nếu nhận ra mình bị nguy hiểm hay theo dõi.” Con bé ủ ê nói. “Tất cả vì em vô dụng.”

“Không có chuyện đó.” Conner cau mày. Con bé lấy ý tưởng đó từ đâu ra thế? “Em chỉ là một đứa trẻ, làm thế là giỏi lắm rồi.”

“Em chỉ ước mình được như Hope hay Mercy.” Con bé thú nhận, khiến Conner rùng mình. Cái khỉ gì vậy, giống hai kẻ giết người đáng sợ đó!? Nhưng mọi lời cậu tính nói hoàn toàn tan biến khi con bé nói tiếp với giọng nhỏ xíu, “Như vậy thì khi có chuyện xảy ra em có thể chạy đến, thay vì chạy đi.”

Vivian không dám nhìn Connor mà chỉ dán chặt mắt vào hai mũi giày của mình. Thật đau đớn khi nhìn người mình thương yêu gặp nguy hiểm trước mắt mà không làm được gì. ‘Không, cháu chỉ là trẻ con mà thôi’. ‘Không được, cháu đến đó chỉ làm vướng chân’. Càng cay đắng hơn nữa khi biết rõ bản thân ta không phải là hoàn toàn bình thường mà có _cái gì đó_ , nhưng thứ đó lại không thể giúp ích được gì. Chính vì thế con bé mới nài nỉ Lex cho mình tập luyện thính giác. Nó biết Superman có thể phân biệt được nhịp tim và mạch đập của mọi người trên thế giới này và có thể nghe được một cuộc trò chuyện từ nửa kia của Trái Đất. Còn nó, nó chỉ muốn nghe được nhịp tim của ba Lex từ bất cứ nơi nào trong cái bang Kansas này.

Connor nhìn con bé một hồi rồi mới từ tốn hỏi, “Sao em lại nói cho anh nhiều đến thế?”

“Sao cơ?” Con bé ngơ ngác ngước nhìn Conner.

“Chúng ta mới gặp nhau, và em nói cho anh biết rất nhiều chuyện. Qua lời kể của John thì anh có ấn tượng em không thích trò chuyện cho lắm.”

“Đó là vì John là người lớn và anh ấy thích tống cho em một cuốn bất kỳ mỗi khi em mon men tới gần để được yên thân xử lý công việc trong tập đoàn Wayne.” Con bé cau mày, “Nhưng anh là anh trai của em, anh chịu xách đồ hộ em và đáp những gì em nói. Em thích anh.”

Conner ngẩn người nhìn con bé. Thích một người chỉ đơn giản cần có vậy sao? “Vậy còn Clark? Em có thích Clark không?”

“Em không rõ nữa. Em biết mình nên tự hào vì là con gái Superman, nhưng…” Con bé bỏ lửng câu. Cảm xúc của nó với Clark rất phức tạp. Một chút ngờ vực, vì nó vẫn chưa hiểu ra tại sao Superman luôn mạnh tay với ba nó. Một chút sợ sệt, vì ngay cả khi biết Clark Kent thực ra là ai thì nó vẫn có cảm giác người đó luôn dấu giếm điều gì đó. Và một chút xa cách, vì cái cách Clark cứ loay hoay không biết phải đối xử với nó nguyên cả ngày nay cũng như sự thật người đó sắp cưới vợ đã dựng nên một bức tường vô hình, mỏng manh nhưng rõ ràng là có tồn tại. Nhưng nó cũng tò mò muốn biết thêm về kẻ nói cho cùng là vị anh hùng vĩ đại của Trái Đất, và hạnh phúc vì người đó đã không thẳng thừng từ chối nó, lại còn dẫn nó đến những chỗ nó yêu thích. Đó là lý do hàng đầu khiến nó thích Conner. Thái độ của Conner đối với nó rất rõ ràng, và ngược lại nó cũng vậy.

“Không cần vội”, Conner nói khi thấy Vivian vật lộn tìm câu trả lời. Bỗng nhiên có một cái bóng phủ lên hai anh em khiến Conner nhanh như chớp bật dậy đứng chắn trước mặt Vivian. Cậu nhanh chóng thở phào khi thấy đó là Clark chứ không ai khác - Tuy giờ đây đang mặc bộ đồ Superman bay lơ lửng trên không. Nhưng rồi vẻ mặt của Superman khiến cậu lập tức rơi vào trạng thái cảnh giác quá độ. “Superman? Có chuyện gì vậy?”

Clark không trả lời Conner mà bay vòng qua đặt tay lên vai Vivian. “Vivian Luthor, ta cần cháu đi với ta ngay.”

Vẻ mặt con bé bối rối trong chốc lát rồi thì hai mắt nó mở to trong hãi hùng. “Hope đâu rồi ạ?”

“Trên đường về LexCorp.” Và đó là dấu hiệu duy nhất Conner cần. Trong chớp nhoáng cậu cởi kính và áo khoác ngoài ra. Superman nhìn cậu với vẻ hài lòng. “Superboy, cậu có muốn rời đi không?”

“Không.” Superboy nghiêm túc đáp.

“Vậy chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau ở cửa trước LexCorp.” Superman nói rồi lập tức nhấc bổng Vivian lên và ẵm con bé bay đi.

Superboy lập tức chạy hết tốc lực tới LexCorp, cố gắng (và may mắn thay) không va chạm hay gây thiệt hại gì trên đường đi. Khi đến nơi thì cậu thấy Superman vừa buông Vivian xuống. Con bé chạy thẳng vào bên trong. Superman ra hiệu cho cậu vào cùng và sau vài giây do dự, cậu cũng đi vào. Cậu đi theo Superman lên văn phòng của Luthor, lờ đi những cái nhìn tò mò của lính LexCorp cũng như các nhân viên đang chạy ngược ra ngoài. Mercy đứng trấn ngoài cửa phòng, Charity cũng ở đó. Nhưng họ không rút súng ra đe dọa như thường lệ hay thậm chí ngăn cản khi Superman đẩy cửa bước vào trong. Và cảnh tượng đầu tiên Superboy nhìn thấy là Lex Luthor, lành lặn nguyên vẹn, đang cố dỗ dành cô con gái nhỏ trong vòng tay. Vivian vùi mặt vào lòng cha, hai vai run bần bật. Lex Luthor ngẩng đầu lên lướt nhìn hai kẻ mới bước vào, ánh mắt đậu trên gương mặt Superboy. Hắn mỉm cười, cậu lập tức cáu bẳn quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

“Cảm ơn Superman, vì đã đưa con bé về bên tôi.” Lex cất giọng cảm tạ và thích thú khi thấy Conner chịu quay lại nhìn mình, gương mặt có chút sửng sốt. Vivian buông Lex ra, cả người vẫn còn run rẩy nhưng hắn có thể thấy là không phải vì sợ hãi hay khóc lóc mà là con bé đang thực sự giận dữ. Ánh mắt nó lạnh băng, đôi môi mím chặt, hai nắm tay bé nhỏ đang siết chặt lại.

Superman cũng có vẻ bất ngờ, tuy có lẽ là vì vẻ mặt của Vivian. Anh ta lo lắng hỏi, “Luthor, mọi chuyện ổn thật rồi chứ?”

Lex mỉm cười và đứng dậy, tay vuốt lại bộ vest màu mận chín đắt tiền theo thói quen. Vivian núp sau lưng hắn, mặt cúi gằm, cố dấu sự giận dữ của mình. “Tất cả đều ổn thỏa cả. Lính của tôi đã đảm bảo cha tôi rời khỏi đây và một đội dò mìn cũng đã được cử đến căn hộ của tôi. Vivian thì ở đây. Nhưng tôi vẫn phải giải tán các nhân viên vì vấn đề an ninh. Tôi tin là anh cũng không sao?”

“À, ừ,” Clark lúng túng đáp và không hiểu sao sự bối rối của anh lại làm Lex cười tươi hơn.

“Một lần nữa, tôi thành thật cảm ơn.” Giọng Lex trầm lắng mượt mà, khiến Clark càng hành xử không giống Superman tý nào. Một màu hồng nhạt bắt đầu lan tỏa trên hai gò má của anh. Dù đang trong cơn xúc động, Vivian vẫn không để sót phản ứng của cả hai người lớn trong căn phòng.

_ÔI trời, chú Bruce sẽ không thích việc này cho mà xem._ Con bé nghĩ thầm và một cơn rùng mình không liên quan đến những việc vừa xảy ra thoáng lướt qua.

 

***

 

_Bruce chắc chắn sẽ không thích việc này_ , John ngán ngẩm nghĩ sau khi nghe Conner thuật lại không sót điều gì, kể cả sự việc trong LexCorp. Cậu bỏ máy xuống sau khi chúc Conner ngủ ngon và chán nản nhìn đống công việc trước mặt.

Cuộc đời của John Blake sau cái ngày được chính thức mời vào Batcave đã trở nên không thể nào dị thường hơn được nữa: Ngoảnh qua cậu chợt thấy mình đang mặc một bộ đồ bó và đêm đêm bị xách cổ đi tuần cùng Batman, ngoảnh lại cậu thấy mình đã chuyển vào ở biệt thự Wayne (không phải cái đã được hiến làm trại trẻ mồ côi mà là cái khác mà bằng một cách nào đó diện tích cũng như cấu trúc giống hệt biệt thự cũ, một điều khiến khá nhiều khách tham quan cũng như các nhà hảo tâm từ phương xa tới phải bối rối - Điều mà John đôi khi nghĩ Bruce cố tình) và được Alfred phục vụ. Một cái búng tay, và rồi từ anh cựu thám tử quèn John đã trở thành nhân viên quan trọng của tập đoàn Wayne và được sắp xếp luôn làm việc cùng ông Fox. Thêm một cái búng tay nữa, cậu nhận ra dường như mình đang trong một mối quan hệ phức tạp với siêu anh hùng mới trẻ tuổi của Metropolis, mặc cho sự khó chịu của Bruce.

Lần gặp gần đây nhất của cậu với Conner cũng đã từ tuần trước, chỉ trong hai ba tiếng ngắn ngủi và điều đó khiến cậu bứt rứt. Conner đã thay đổi nhiều từ khi hai bên mới gặp nhau. Qua thời gian, nước da trắng bệch do bị giữ trong phòng thí nghiệm của cậu ta đã trở nên rám nắng hẳn đi. Các nét của Lex trên gương mặt cậu nhỏ cũng dần nhạt nhòa, thậm chí đến màu xanh của đôi mắt cũng biến thành một màu xanh dương rực rỡ sống động thay vì sắc xanh xám vừa lạnh vừa tối.

Lex. Phải, cậu đã quen thói gọi Lex Luthor là Lex như hai người còn lại trong biệt thự Wayne. Mới đầu cậu ghét cay ghét đắng hắn. Lex Luthor đại diện cho tất cả những gì cậu căm thù từ nhỏ: Sự ngạo mạn và giả dối, tiếng tăm cũng như những câu chuyện kể về thói độc ác tàn nhẫn mà không ai không biết, thói trưởng giả và bàn tay nhúng chàm rõ rành rành. Mỗi lời hắn nói ra đều như muốn châm chọc đối phương, khiến việc hắn còn sống sót đến ngày hôm nay thực sự là một điều kỳ diệu. Cậu đã không thể hiểu nổi tại sao Bruce luôn ném cho cậu những ánh mắt cảnh cáo khi cậu nói lên quan điểm của mình về sự hiện diện của Luthor tại Gotham, cũng không thể hiểu tại sao những lúc như thế Alfred luôn nhìn cậu với vẻ mặt như đang khiển trách một đứa nhỏ hư đốn. Sau khi sự tồn tại của Vivian được ghi nhận thì hai cha con Luthor bắt đầu lui tới Gotham thường xuyên cũng như số ngày cậu bị bắt trông trẻ bắt đầu tăng dần và điều này dĩ nhiên không làm tình hình sáng sủa thêm tý nào, trừ việc cậu không hề mở miệng phê phán cha đứa trẻ khi có mặt con bé ở đó. Phải mất một lần cậu và Batman gián tiếp khiến Lex Luthor suýt mất mạng thì suy nghĩ của cậu mới có thể thay đổi. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên số máu vấy trên đôi bàn tay, vẻ mặt của Bruce khi nghe bác sĩ báo cáo mức độ nghiêm trọng hay tiếng thét của Vivian. Sau này thì Luthor đã đùa rằng sự tôn trọng giành được bằng hành động của mình luôn là sự tôn trọng hắn thích nhất, và cậu đã trả lời rất nghiêm chỉnh rằng cậu không mong mỗi lần muốn chứng minh bản thân đáng tôn trọng hắn lại hành động như vậy.

“Nếu hậu quả lần này xấu hơn thì tôi nghĩ ngài Wayne sẽ không bao giờ có thể tha thứ cho tôi, thưa ngài.”

“Đừng như thế, cậu Blake. Tôi tin một khi đã định giao công ty cho cậu thì Bruce sẽ có thể tha thứ bất cứ chuyện gì.”

Luthor nguy hiểm. Luthor phức tạp. Luthor đặc biệt thích mạo hiểm theo những cách khiến chính Bruce cũng phải điên đầu. Hắn không thể nào là thứ ánh sáng cần thiết để kéo Bruce Wayne ra khỏi bóng tối cũng như ngừng làm Batman mà Alfred vẫn hay đề cập đến. Đã từng có một thời gian John chờ ngày họ bóp cổ lẫn nhau. Và đúng là họ đã thử bóp cổ nhau thật, nhưng không những việc đó không thành công mà còn khiến cả hai gần gũi nhau hơn. Tình yêu đáng nhẽ là để giúp nhau trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, như cậu và Conner (có lẽ), chứ không phải cùng kéo nhau xuống vũng bùn. Và hai người kia thì rất có tiềm năng cùng kéo nhau xuống. Khi cậu lấy hết can đảm chia sẻ mối băn khoăn đó với Alfred thì ông quản gia lại trả lời một câu chẳng ăn nhập gì là ‘tình yêu có thể tạo nên những điều kỳ diệu, thưa cậu John.’ Còn khi cậu thử đổi qua hỏi Vivian xem con bé thấy mối quan hệ giữa “chú Bruce” và ba nó, thì nó trả lời rằng:

“Chú Bruce bảo chú yêu ba vì ba đánh piano rất hay. Ba em thì bảo con nít không được hỏi linh tinh, nhưng rồi lại khen chú là bác sĩ giỏi nên em nghĩ đó là lý do của ba.”

Một câu trả lời điển hình của người lớn dành cho trẻ con, trừ việc cậu chưa bao giờ thấy Lex đánh đàn và Bruce chăm sóc người khác.

Một trong những điểm khác ở Lex khiến cậu từ bỏ thành kiến với hắn là chuyện hắn chiều con không có giới hạn. Hắn nhận Conner là con ngay sau khi biết chuyện, dù là vì mục đích riêng hay thành tâm thì cậu vẫn thấy phản ứng của hắn khá hơn Superman nhiều. Qua lời nhiều người cậu biết hắn vẫn nhớ sinh nhật Conner và luôn tìm cách tặng quà cho cậu nhỏ dù thất bại. Luôn tìm cách trò chuyện dù Conner, với sự giáo dục và lòng kiêu hãnh hoàn toàn thừa hưởng từ nhà Kent, làm mặt lạnh vô số lần. John phải tự nhận chính mình cũng không thể kiên nhẫn được với Conner như Luthor. Cậu cũng biết Luthor luôn theo dõi sát sao Conner, không phải với tư cách kẻ phản diện thăm dò đối thủ mà là một người cha muốn ngăn ngừa mọi mối hiểm họa hướng tới con mình. Còn với đứa con gái nhỏ, có lẽ hắn sẽ bao phủ nó với toàn bộ bánh ngọt và váy lụa trên thế gian này nếu nó muốn. Cậu thấy hắn làm cha tốt hơn rất nhiều kẻ trên cõi đời này.

John ôm trán. Giờ thì có lẽ cậu phải đi báo cáo lại việc này cho Bruce. Mà có lẽ anh ta cũng đã biết cả rồi.

 

***

 

“Tôi biết.” Bruce hững hờ bảo, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi tờ Daily Planet.

John cố không đảo mắt. _Dĩ nhiên rồi_.

“Lex nói với anh?”

“Không.” Bruce nghiến răng và John cố kiềm chế không lùi lại phía sau. Cậu quên cứ đụng đến cha con nhà Luthor là nhân cách Batman có thể trỗi dậy bất cứ lúc nào, dù có mặt nạ hay là không.

“Vậy mọi việc ổn cả chứ? Theo cách Conner thuật lại thì không có gì nghiêm trọng nhưng cậu bé chưa đụng độ Lionel Luthor lần nào và cũng không hiểu việc gì xảy ra, nên tôi cũng không biết rõ tình hình.”

“Superman đã làm công việc của mình rất tốt. Theo tôi biết thì không có gì đáng quan tâm cả.” Bruce hờ hững đáp.

“Và anh mong tôi tin là anh tin vào những điều mình chưa tận mắt kiểm tra.”

“Đó là việc riêng của Luthor. Chúng ta không việc gì phải can thiệp vào.”

“Ừ hử.”

“Nếu không có việc gì thì phiền cậu ra ngoài được chứ? Tôi đang bận.” Bruce vừa nói vừa uể oải lấy một tờ báo khác. Anh vờ chăm chú đọc mấy vụ scandal trên trang ba cho đến khi nghe tiếng chân cậu robin trẻ tuổi khuất hẳn sau dãy hành lang. Đến tận lúc đó anh mới thở dài rồi rút điện thoại ra.

Để cho chắc ăn thì gọi điện xong xuống Batcave rồi làm một chuyến đến Metropolis vẫn hơn.

 


	5. Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Không ai có thể thoát khỏi quá khứ cả.

“Được rồi, kiểm tra hoàn tất.” Batman nói bằng giọng chuyên nghiệp và Vivian ngồi dậy, tụt xuống khỏi chiếc bàn kim loại lạnh cóng. Batcave từ lâu đã không còn khiến con bé cảm thấy rờn rợn như những ngày đầu nhưng những thứ máy móc phức tạp và chắc chắn đắt tiền ở nơi đây đôi khi vẫn khiến con bé có cảm giác e ngại. Khuôn mặt lạnh băng của Batman luôn dõi theo bàn tay nó để canh chừng xem con bé có táy máy gì hơn dĩ nhiên chẳng hề khiến con bé có cảm giác khá hơn.

“Mọi thứ ổn chứ ạ?”

“Như cũ.” Cơ thể đặc biệt của Vivian khiến rốt cuộc đích thân Bruce phải kiểm tra con bé hàng tháng. Hơn thế nữa, chứng hoang tưởng của Lex cũng ngăn hắn để bất cứ ai trừ Bruce kiểm tra con gái mình và Bruce ngờ rằng nếu không phải lúc đầu cả hai cùng khám phá ra Vivian thì ngay cả mình cũng không được khám cho con bé thế này. Cuộc kiểm tra luôn buồn tẻ, kéo dài với nhiều bước quan trọng và cần thiết khiến Vivian thường buồn ngủ và hơi kiệt sức sau khi mọi thứ xong xuôi, để sau đó Alfred sẽ chiều hư nó với chocolate nóng và rất nhiều mưu mẹo khác mà người quản gia già vẫn luôn giấu trong cổ tay áo.

“Câu này hình như cháu đã nghe lần thứ năm mươi rồi.” Vivian nói với vẻ thích thú chứ không phải chế giễu, rõ là đương nhẹ nhõm vì mọi thứ đã xong. Khác với Lex, khác với hầu hết mọi người trên thế gian này, con bé luôn có vẻ biết ơn với mọi thứ và hài lòng với tất cả. Có thể vì nó chín chắn hơn bạn đồng trang lứa, hoặc vì với danh phận đứa con duy nhất của Lex Luthor nó thực sự có thể có gần như tất cả chỉ với một câu mè nheo. Vivian giống một con cún đáng yêu, chỉ hóa hung tợn khi có kẻ tính làm hại chủ của nó. Trong trường hợp này vị ‘chủ nhân’ chính là Lex. Lex bảo việc đó do ảnh hưởng của quá trình tẩy não của Lionel, nhưng Bruce có thể thấy không phải thế.

Vivian tiếp tục véo von, rõ là không hề mong đợi anh đáp lời. Đó là một thói quen đã có từ lâu trong những cuộc gặp gỡ của hai chú cháu. Con bé nói nhiều, nhưng hiếm khi gây ồn ào hay nhức đầu. Anh nhìn Vivian và nghĩ rằng có thể chỉ nhờ may mắn thuần túy mà con bé tránh được kiểu ăn nói chọc tức của Lex hay lối suy nghĩ trắng đen minh bạch của Clark, nhưng ánh mắt đôi khi khiến những kẻ muốn đối đầu với ba nó phải lùi lại nhất định được tạo ra từ những năm tháng sống chung với Lex.

Clark là kẻ khơi gợi cảm hứng cho người khác hóa thành vị cứu tinh, nhưng chính Lex là người khiến ta tự nguyện biến thành kẻ bảo vệ.

“Còn nữa, Chưa chi ba cháu đã nói bóng nói gió về việc có lẽ cháu nên đi gặp Clark và Conner thêm lần nữa, còn bảo cháu nên hỏi thăm thêm về bà nội nữa. Cứ như thể quyết định đã đến lúc cô con gái theo chân anh nó từ chối người cha điên khùng nhà Luthor và lao vào vòng tay đầy yêu thương của Superman mà nó biết chưa đến một tuần và gia đình Kent _mà thậm chí nó chưa hề gặp qua_.” Con bé làu bàu. “Mà không, gần như ai cũng thế. Mercy trông như bị nghẹn khi cháu đáp nếu phải đi gặp Clark lần nữa có lẽ cũng không có vấn đề gì còn Charity thì nhìn như bà mẹ tiễn con về nhà chồng ấy!”

“Sao thế, hôm nọ đi chơi không vui sao?”

“Không hẳn, nhưng…” Cái cảm giác ba nó cứ cố đẩy nó về phía Clark này thực không dễ chịu gì.

“Với lại, những thứ Lex đề nghị với cháu, xét cho cùng cũng chỉ là việc lịch sự nên làm.”

Vivian mím môi. “Cháu thích họ chứ, nhưng hôm nọ Superman làm như cháu không biết chú ấy lúc nào cũng lén dùng tia X xem cháu có bị ba cháu khống chế bằng thứ gì đó không. Connor nữa, lúc cháu bênh ba cháu, hai mắt anh ấy trợn trừng lên to bằng cái tô. Chẳng nhẽ việc con gái yêu cha mình, không, phải bảo là có bất cứ ai thích Lex Luthor bất thường đến vậy sao!?”

“Chà,” Bruce nói, rõ ràng là đang cố để nén cười khi mặc bộ đồ Batman. “Rõ ràng là việc một người ủng hộ Superman, hay mang dòng máu nhà Kent, nói tốt cho Lex Luthor có chút…Bất thường. Nhân tiện mới một thời gian không gặp, cháu hoạt bát hơn nhiều đấy.”

Con bé kêu lên một tiếng tuyệt vọng rồi chán nản lẩm bẩm, “Cháu chỉ mới biết nhà Kent thôi mà, sao mọi người cứ làm quá lên thế. Chắc gì…chắc gì họ sẽ coi cháu là gia đình cơ chứ.”

“Ông bà Kent là những người tốt.”

“Vâng.”

“Họ đã đón nhận Superboy sau bao rắc rối cậu bé đã gây ra.”

“Vâng.” Con bé ngồi mân mê gấu váy. Sự nặng nề đột ngột ập tới, làm tiếng kim loại va vào nhau và tiếng ủng dộng trên nền đất khó mà chịu được. Vấn đề là ở đó. Vấn đề là theo lời mọi người (Tức tất cả mọi người ở biệt thự Wayne cùng Superman và Superboy) nói thì ông bà Kent là những người rất tốt. Thậm chí Martha Kent còn được miêu tả như là bà tiên đỡ đầu hay hiện thân của đức mẹ Maria vậy. Nó bặm môi.

“Chú…Batman, chú vẫn nhớ lời hứa giữa hai chúng ta chứ ạ?” Con bé thì thầm. Phòng cách âm nhưng lỡ Tim hay ai đó bỗng dưng xộc vào thì hỏng bét.

Batman ngồi xuống trước mặt nó, gật đầu. “Nếu có dấu hiệu nguy hiểm, chú sẽ rút cháu ra khỏi kế hoạch ngay, hiểu rồi chứ?”

“Dạ vâng.” Con bé rụt cổ cười cười lấy lòng cha đỡ đầu của mình, rồi lỏn lẻn nói thêm bằng giọng ngọt ngào nhất có thể. “Với lại, hôm nọ chú cũng hứa sẽ kể thêm cho cháu về những gì xảy ra ở Smallville rồi đó, chú quên là cháu sẽ giận đấy!”

Dù bị ngăn cách bằng một lớp mặt nạ nhưng nó vẫn có thể thấy được cái nhướng mày của người đàn ông ngồi đối diện. Thứ Bruce Wayne giống ba nó nhất.

“Chú cứ coi như đó là quà sinh nhật thứ mười ba cho cháu đi. Cháu không muốn cứ bị những lời đồn ảnh hưởng mà băn khoăn về ba Lex nữa. Cháu sẽ xin cha cho đến Gotham chơi một tuần. Một tuần là đủ rồi phải không ạ? Cháu…Cháu muốn biết thêm về ba, về quãng thời gian ba ở Smallville.”

Batman im lặng. Trầm tư.

“Làm ơn đi mà, chú Bruce.” Con bé hấp tấp nói nhanh câu cuối, mắt dán chặt vào đôi ủng của Batman chứ không dám ngẩng lên. Sau hồi lâu Bruce mới ngập ngừng cất giọng.

“Chú sẽ chỉ nói về sự thật mà chú biết.”

“Cháu biết mà.”

“Có lẽ cháu sẽ không thích thứ chú kể đâu. Cuộc đời của Lex trước kia không thể nói là tốt đẹp.”

“Còn tệ hơn bây giờ nữa sao?” Cứ mấy tháng nó lại phải vào bệnh viện chờ ba hoặc nhìn Lex bị Superman đánh hay nghe thông báo người ngoài hành tinh đã bắt cóc ông thành công. Không thể nào lại có việc tệ hơn được nữa.

“Đúng thế.” Batman lạnh lùng đáp và Vivian thấy nơi đây dường như lạnh thêm một chút.

“Cháu vẫn muốn nghe! Cháu sẽ không kể với ba cháu, Conner hay bất cứ ai đâu. Xin chú đó.”

Đáy mắt Bruce thoáng lóe lên một tia sáng lạnh lùng, tuy nhiên nó biến mất ngay cả trước khi Vivian kịp sợ hãi. Cuộc giằng co còn diễn ra thêm một lúc nữa để Bruce có thể đảm bảo Vivian có khả năng chịu đựng được những thông tin về quá khứ của Lex. Sau khi đã thỏa thuận xong Vivian tự đi ra ngoài, nhưng khi ra đến cửa con bé đã ngoảnh lại và lo âu xin thêm một điều nữa.

“Tối nay chú đến thăm ba con được không? Đã gần một tuần nay ba không ngủ để lo vụ thâu tóm Apple rồi, và ba lại sụt cân nữa.”

“Nghiêm trọng chứ?” Giọng anh nghe có vẻ khắc khoải hơn anh dự định. Và điều đó thưởng cho anh một tiếng cười khẽ.

“Chắc chú sẽ nổi giận khi thấy ba mất. Vậy chú sẽ đến chứ?”

“Nếu có thời gian.” Câu trả lời dường như đã làm con bé hài lòng. Nó quay lại chào anh lần nữa rồi nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài. Bruce đứng lên, chờ con bé chạy thêm vài bước chân nữa rồi mới bắt đầu đi ra theo, tắt hết mọi thiết bị trên đường đi.

Anh quyết định tối nay sẽ cắt bớt nửa thời gian đi tuần và nhờ Nightwing thay thế. Có lẽ cần chuẩn bị cả một bài diễn văn về tầm quan trọng của việc ăn uống - Một việc anh biết chắc Alfred rất sẵn lòng giúp đỡ.

 

***

 

Có cái gì đó ở Lex Luthor luôn khiến Bruce không yên. Một cái gì đó khiến anh buộc phải buông hết lớp mặt nạ này đến lớp mặt nạ khác - Một tỷ phú ăn chơi trác táng, một nhà quý tộc tao nhã luôn mỉm cười lịch sự, một vị thần báo thù trong bóng đêm. Lột bỏ tất cả, để lại một con thú với tất cả các vết thương và vết sẹo hiện hữu một cách rõ ràng, nằm cuộn mình rên rỉ trong góc tối. Lex có thể khiến cho anh đau đớn đến thế, và vẫn có thể mỉm cười bảo rằng tôi sẽ không hôn lên những vết thương của anh mà bảo chúng thật đẹp đâu.

 _Thế thì cậu có thể cho tôi điều gì, Alex?_ Bruce hỏi bằng ánh mắt.

 _Điều này_. Lex trả lời bằng cách hôn lên những khớp ngón tay thâm tím của anh ngay trước mặt Alfred, rồi để mặc LexCorp cho kẻ khác điều hành trong vòng nửa tháng để giam mình cùng chỗ với ông Fox, tìm cách cải tiến mọi thứ đến mức hoàn hảo. Mọi thứ. _Điều này nữa_. Hắn thanh toán sạch một băng cướp suýt giết được anh mà không giết tên nào nhưng bảo chỉ vì đây không phải thành phố của hắn. _Và điều này_. Vào sinh nhật anh, Lex xuất hiện với một thân thể tơi tả, bầm tím và vàng. Như trong một bộ phim, hắn nhào vào hôn anh, mắt lấp lánh và nụ cười ngây thơ hơn bao giờ hết. Như thể họ đang học trung học và hôn nhau sau khi cùng đối phương đập cho bọn bắt nạt Lex một trận. Sau nụ hôn chừng chục phút thì anh biết hắn vừa rớt máy bay. _Tôi không có gì cho cậu, nhưng trái tim tôi vẫn còn đập. Bruce, cậu sẽ nhận nó chứ?_

Hệt trong một bộ phim lãng mạn chết tiệt. Y như một lời cầu hôn. Nếu Lex nói ra thành lời, và Bruce mất cảnh giác, câu trả lời chắc chắn sẽ là “có”.

“Đừng núp trong đó nữa,” giọng Lex vang lên khiến anh chếnh choáng. “Nếu anh thích, tôi sẽ bày ra vài kế hoạch phi pháp để trên bàn cho anh xem.”

“Bàn?” Bruce bước ra khỏi bóng tối, mỉm cười. Trước khi đến anh phải kinh qua một bữa tiệc xã giao và uống hơi nhiều rượu. Đôi mắt nâu lướt trên toàn thân Lex, kể cả những phần áo choàng ngủ cố gắng che đậy.

Lex nhìn quanh quất căn phòng trơ trọi mỗi chiếc giường khổng lồ. “Ồ, thì trên giường vậy.”

“Không đời nào. Cái giường này có chức năng rất khác.” Ánh mắt Bruce vẫn liếm láp lấy Lex, dịu dàng đọng lại ở vết thâm quầng dưới mắt, mồ hôi lấm tấm trên vầng trán và cách cánh tay trần ôm lấy bụng. “Lại nữa?”

“Không phải việc của anh.” Lex thở dài mệt mỏi. Bruce nhướng mày, vì những tưởng sẽ bị một tràng gắt gỏng. Nhưng dựa theo tình trạng trơ trọi của căn phòng thì có thể nói đã rất nhiều thứ phải hứng cơn giận thay anh rồi. Không đợi Lex hỏi, Bruce tiến tới trước rút ra một phong bì đưa cho hắn. Kết quả kiểm tra của Vivian. Lex nhanh chóng đọc qua những thứ giấy tờ bên trong rồi cất chúng đi, vẻ mặt tươi tỉnh hơn một chút.

“Đừng lo lắng cho con bé nữa. Nó ổn.” Bruce nói với giọng trầm ngọt ngào. “Cởi áo ra cho tôi xem nào. Cậu đã làm gì nữa vậy?”

Lex nhướng mày nhìn Bruce và anh ta nghiêng đầu giả ngây thơ. Hắn yêu tất cả mọi thứ ở Bruce. Gương mặt gầy với đôi gò má cao, đôi mắt nâu trong ẩn dưới hàng lông mày rậm. Thân hình với tất cả vết thương vết sẹo vết bầm tím và vàng, những thứ hắn từ chối gọi là đẹp để an ủi Bruce nhưng lại hôn lên tất cả những vết tích mình tìm thấy. Hắn cũng thích tóc của Bruce, thứ anh cứ để mặc hắn nắm giật tùy thích như thể hắn chỉ là trẻ con. Hắn thích những chiếc mặt nạ của Bruce, sự nguy hiểm và vô hại cứ chồng chất lên nhau cho đến khi cả hắn đôi khi cũng bị lừa phỉnh. Hắn thích cả những lúc Bruce giận dữ và lúng túng tìm cách an ủi hắn. Hắn tự hào về công việc ban đêm của Bruce. Hắn không muốn thay đổi, hay hàn gắn Bruce vì một sinh vật đẹp đẽ đến nhường này không cần những thứ đó. Lex Luthor chỉ muốn nuốt trọn Bruce Wayne và không bao giờ nhả ra cho dù kẻ kia có xé toạc cổ họng mình.

“Không phải hôm nay”, Lex làu bàu. “Tôi bận.”

“Cậu nên nghỉ ngơi. Đừng cố quá.”

“Làm như anh có thể ở đây cả đêm.” Lex nhìn Bruce với vẻ thách thức. Bruce im lặng không nói gì, chỉ lần lượt cởi các lớp áo cho đến khi không còn gì che đậy. Thắt lưng và quần tây tiếp nối nhau rơi xuống đất. Anh bước đến gần Lex, mơ màng đưa mấy ngón tay vuốt ve mặt hắn. Lex làm anh nhớ đến một bài hát mà một thời anh từng hay nghe, _môi mọng như quả tháng sáu thắm tựa cánh hồng, làn da nhợt nhạt như ánh trăng khuya, nàng uyển chuyển bước, cặp mắt xanh tựa trời tựa bể sóng sánh nước, trái tim bùng cháy tựa ngọn lửa lúc nửa đêm…_

“Bruce? Anh say à?” Lex kéo Bruce ngồi xuống giường, hửi hửi. “Anh xỉn rồi. Kẻ nào có khả năng chuốc rượu anh đến thế?”

“Tôi vừa có bốn buổi tiệc. Nơi đâu rượu cũng ngon.” Bruce cố hôn Lex nhưng bị đẩy ra. Anh ta không bực bội, ngược lại còn toe toét cười.

“Cha con cậu có cặp mắt thật giống nhau…”

Lex không nói gì. Đề cập đến Vivian lúc này khiến hắn không thoải mái, hơn nữa dạo này hắn nghĩ đến con bé quá nhiều, hệt như khi mới đưa nó về. Một năm đầu thì mọi việc thật rối rắm. Môi trường mà Lex Luthor sống là một môi trường mà việc bắn và bị bắn là chuyện bình thường để ngẩng cao đầu, bình thản đi qua. Là một nơi không phân biệt trắng đen, lạnh lẽo và không hề thích hợp cho trẻ em. Một giọng nói nhỏ vang lên trong đầu, _Nếu ngươi yêu con bé, hãy để nó đi, giống Connor._

Một giọng nói khác. _Vì rồi con bé cũng sẽ từ chối ngươi. Như Clark. Connor.  Như tất cả những người phụ nữ đi qua đời ngươi._

“Nhưng chẳng phải tôi vẫn ở đây sao?” Bruce bảo, sau một hồi im lặng dài lâu. Lex lừ mắt nhìn Bruce, không nói gì.

“Ý tôi là”, Bruce thở dài, “Con bé quyến luyến cậu. Nó yêu cậu. Thậm chí đến John còn thấy điều đó.” Cậu Robin trẻ tuổi đến giờ vẫn cau mày một cách lộ liễu khi thấy bóng Lex ở Gotham. “Và nó có vẻ hiểu chuyện. Sao cậu không để nó tự quyết?”

“Nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ.”

“Tôi nhớ cậu hồi chỉ là một đứa trẻ.” Bruce nhếch mép. “Lex, không phải đứa bé nào cũng phải chịu nhiều khổ sở mới chín chắn. Những thứ vớ vẩn ấy chỉ có Lionel Luthor mới phát ngôn được thôi. Cậu biết hôm qua Vivian nói gì với tôi không?”

“Không?”

“Hỏi xin tôi huấn luyện cho nó để nó có thể bảo vệ cậu.”

“Ôi Chúa ơi.” Lex đưa hai tay lên ôm mặt.”

“Có vẻ con bé tìm được mấy bài báo cũ về việc cậu bị bắn. Nó rất lo lắng.”

“Làm ơn hãy nói là anh đã từ chối đi, Bruce.” Lex quay người qua, mặt đối mặt với Bruce. Vivian không có cả sức mạnh siêu nhiên lẫn cơ bắp. Và nếu con bé có năng khiếu sử dụng vũ khí đi nữa thì cũng không đời nào Lex để nó đụng vào những thứ đó.

“Dĩ nhiên là không.” Bruce nghiêm chỉnh trả lời. “Alex, nhìn tôi đi. Tôi nghiêm túc đấy. Nếu từ đầu tôi nghĩ cậu có hại cho con bé hay nó có hại _cho cậu_ , tôi đã không đồng ý để cậu đưa nó về nhà sau khi chữa trị xong. Không đời nào. Vivian gần như là bình thường, vì thế cậu lo lắng cho con bé, tôi biết. Nhưng tôi nghĩ chính điều đó sẽ tốt cho cậu. Không cần phải ngay bây giờ, nhưng hãy cố tìm cơ hội giảng giải cho con bé biết những chuyện xung quanh nó. Một khi đã hiểu, có lẽ nó sẽ càng gắn bó với cậu hơn.”

“Không thể nào.” Lex lẩm bẩm. Bruce đưa tay lên vuốt ve khuôn mặt hắn, nỗi phiền muộn đậu giữa hai hàng lông mày vị tỷ phú tóc đen. Thật khó để khiến Lex hiểu không phải Số Phận hay Định Mệnh nào khiến những Lex thương rời xa hắn ta, mà chỉ vì sự nông cạn của họ. Lex luôn nghi ngờ anh quay lại với mình chỉ vì biết hai bên dễ chấp nhận bóng tối trong lòng nhau hơn và anh chưa từng lên tiếng phủ nhận điều đó. Việc đấy chỉ có thể dẫn đến những trận cãi vã và anh muốn tránh nó hết sức có thể, không chỉ vì anh và vì cả Lex. Lex trông quá mệt mỏi, quá căng thẳng và rối rắm.

Cách Lex bình tĩnh hơn khi con bé nắm lấy cánh tay, cách lời của Lex dịu đi thành gần như tiếng thì thầm khi phát âm hai từ “con gái”, cách hắn thoải mái cười khi nhìn Alfred cố dạy con bé cách khiêu vũ của một quý cô, bước chân lập cập của người già chạm bàn chân luống cuống của cô bé con. Và cách ánh mắt con bé long lanh khi hỏi xin Bruce dạy võ, mắt mắt kêu lên rất to rất rõ rằng “vì ba, vì ba của con.” Tất cả khiến Bruce muốn Lex thử giữ thứ mình yêu thương một lần. Và có lẽ một khi đã giữ được Vivian thì Lex sẽ có lòng tin muốn giữ lấy anh.

“Đừng nghĩ nữa mà ngủ đi”, Bruce ngáp rõ to. Lex khụt khịt cười. “Chẳng phải tuần trước cậu bận lắm rồi sao? Thư giãn đi.”

“Ai nói với cậu thế?”

“Tất cả các tờ báo. Và Vivian.” Bruce nở một nụ cười mơ màng, khiến tim Lex ngừng đập trong giây lát. Hắn húng hắng ho rồi tuyên bố sẽ nghĩ kỹ về sự nguy hiểm của việc nuôi một cô con gái gián điệp thế này. Bruce đáp trả là dĩ nhiên rồi, vì anh là ông chú yêu thích của con bé, có khi còn được yêu thích hơn cả bố nó cơ. Và việc đó khiến cho Bruce bị tấn công bằng một trận cù léc. Nhưng rồi thì Lex vẫn chịu thua, và ngủ còn trước Bruce.

Bruce nằm thư giãn ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt Lex khi ngủ. Đôi môi hồng mỏng với khóe môi luôn như đang cong lên hơi tách ra, mắt nhắm nghiền với hàng mi trong suốt, hàng lông mày không còn cau lại trong căng thẳng và ngờ vực. Có cái gì đó trong sáng và hạnh phúc trong những cử động vô thức của Lex khi anh ta say giấc, khiến Bruce gần như ngừng thở. Anh khẽ khàng tắt đèn và chậm rãi kéo chăn lên, cẩn thận đưa tay choàng qua eo Lex, sợ khiến người kia tỉnh. Anh biết dạo này Lex mắc chứng khó ngủ.

Bruce Wayne những ngày còn ở Excelsior hay lẻn vào phòng Lex Luthor và nhìn lén người kia ngủ, khi cái miệng bé nhỏ ngoa ngoắt và ánh mắt thách thức dữ dội của người ta đều đã khép chặt. Vì lo âu. Vì thương nhớ. Mọi vết thương của đứa trẻ đã mất cả mẹ lẫn em đều phơi ra dưới ánh trăng khuya. Và nỗi khát khao bắt cóc Lex rồi dấu mãi mãi ở Gotham quặn trào từ bụng, thiêu đốt trái tim và đôi khi khiến cảnh vật trước mắt anh nhòe nhoẹt. Anh biết Alfred sẽ giúp anh. Ý thức Lex sẽ căm thù mình vì việc đó và Bruce Wayne ở tuổi mười bảy vẫn chưa đủ sức đấu lại với Lionel Luthor là điều duy nhất đã ngăn anh lại. Giờ đây, với Lionel vẫn còn ngoài kia, đôi khi anh vẫn cân nhắc việc thực hiện cuộc bắt cóc. Nhưng là vì đôi tay run rẩy với sự hối hận về những ngày tháng bị lãng phí của quá khứ chứ chẳng còn chỉ vì ước mơ về một tương lai với những tiếng cười vang thanh thản của người yêu dấu nữa.

Anh hôn lên gáy Lex, khẽ khàng hết sức có thể, với một chút lo lắng thoáng qua. Việc anh nói Lex gầy đi không phải là đùa cợt, và dù biết việc Lex tự nguyện biến mình thành nô lệ của công việc là chuyện bản thân không thể thay đổi nhưng anh vẫn luôn muốn thử. Luôn luôn. Anh tự cười mình, nghĩ có lẽ đã nhiễm một chút cái tính hay hi vọng từ Superman.

 _Cậu còn yêu cậu ta không, Lex?_ Bruce thì thầm hỏi màn đêm tĩnh lặng. Người cạnh anh ngủ không cựa quậy, tĩnh lặng và ngoan ngoãn. Hệt một xác chết. Quá khứ theo bầu không khí lành lạnh của buổi đêm tuôn trào như một xấp ảnh tứ tung, mọi khoảnh khắc và cột mốc thời gian bị xáo trộn. Đây là Lex khi mới lên năm với chú thỏ con bằng tuyết, năn nỉ _‘chơi với em đi, Bruce. Chơi với em đi.’_. Kia là Excelsior và mỗi lần Lex mỉm cười, một đóa hoa trắng lại nở rộ và ruby đỏ quay tít rực rỡ. Cả hai người đều là thái tử không ngai, nhưng một trên đỉnh cầu thang đứng thẳng thớm trang nghiêm và kiêu hãnh trong bộ đồ đen. Còn một lại chưa leo nổi bậc thang đầu tiên, trong bộ đồ trắng không bao giờ vừa người và ánh mắt ủ dột, đầu luôn cúi gằm. _Tách_. Lex trong vòng tay của Alfred, mẹ anh nhìn Lionel Luthor với vẻ phẫn nộ, ba anh làm chuyện hiếm khi ông làm là khám bệnh ngay tại biệt thự riêng. _Tách_. Lex đứng trước mặt anh, đầu cúi gằm không đội mũ nhẵn nhụi và trần trụi, lí nhí hỏi xin anh dạy cách tự vệ. _Tách_. Lex đứng trên lan can ngoài phòng thí nghiệm, đôi mắt trống rỗng, hai tay dang ra như một chú chim nhỏ chuẩn bị tập bay. _Tách_. Nụ hôn cuối cùng, nụ hôn giao kèo anh sẽ quay trở lại nếu Lex bỏ câu lạc bộ đêm và thuốc phiện.

 

_‘Anh biết không, Bruce, anh cứ như thiên thần của tôi vậy.’_

_‘Thiên thần á?’_

_‘Đừng làm mặt như thế. Ý tôi nói là thiên thần giống như trong kinh thánh ấy. Thiên thần cấp cao có thể có bốn đầu, sáu cánh, và họ không đẹp theo kiểu có thể vẽ lại vào tranh cho con người xem mà là theo kiểu khiến người khác run rẩy kính sợ, bủn rủn đầu gối. Những chiến binh thiêng liêng tuyệt đẹp.’_

_‘…Cậu đang bảo tôi có bốn đầu và sáu cái cánh chim?’_

_‘Ối thôi nào.’ Lex chọi bừa cục tẩy vào đầu Bruce, cười to._

 

Và đúng là anh đã quay trở lại, nhưng là vào nhiều năm sau đó và với thân phận Batman. Khi mà anh nghe được báo cáo đáng thất vọng là Lex đã tự tay giết cha mình. Anh đã đột nhập vào nhà Lex và chất vấn hắn sau khi Clark vừa đi khỏi. Họ mỉa mai nhau, quát vào mặt nhau và anh cho Lex một trận tơi tả. Mới đầu anh thấy lạ vì Lex không rút cây súng dấu ở dưới gầm bàn ra hoặc gọi bảo vệ. Nhưng rồi nỗi nghi hoặc lập tức bị đẩy lùi bởi sự phẫn nộ và rất có thể là một thoáng sợ hãi khi Lex giận giữ rít lên, “Vì Chúa, Bruce, nếu cậu muốn giết tôi thì hãy cố mà làm cho nhanh gọn!”

Sàn nhà lạnh và cứng, bầu không khí khô khốc vì máy điều hòa nhưng trong anh là một núi lửa sôi sục. Dưới ánh đèn rực rỡ, khuôn mặt Lex trông méo mó đến bệnh hoạn với những cay đắng và đau đớn. Một bên mắt hắn bắt đầu sưng. Anh chậm rãi buông cần cổ hắn ra, phòng bị, sẵn sàng đấm cho hắn một cú đủ gây bất tỉnh nếu Lex tính đánh lại. Nhưng Lex chỉ nằm ngửa dưới sàn và thở hồng hộc, hai hàng mi nhíu chặt trong đau đớn.

“Ngươi biết?” Bruce khàn giọng hỏi, và Lex cười to. Thanh âm khô khốc như kiếng vỡ đâm vào màng nhĩ của anh. Anh cúi xuống nắm lấy cổ áo Lex và xốc lên, nhìn thật sâu vào cặp mắt lạnh lẽo của hắn, và tìm thấy một nỗi buồn vô hạn.

Lex lúc ấy đã như một cái bình hoa rơi từ tầng cao nhất của LuthorCorp xuống hẳn mặt đất, vỡ tan tành không thể nào hàn gắn. Sau này ở biệt thự Wayne đã đến lượt anh cười và cười rất lâu khi khám phá ra kẻ khiến Lex ra nông nỗi ấy, còn thê thảm hơn khi hắn mới mười ba, là ai.

Từ ngày ấy đến bây giờ anh vẫn chưa nói lời xin lỗi.

Lex trở mình, làu bàu, kéo Bruce về thực tại. Anh nhìn vào ánh trăng trên làn da Lex. Anh muốn trở dậy. Anh muốn bỏ đi. Anh muốn một ly nước lọc mát lạnh. Anh muốn trái tim ngừng tan vỡ và cổ họng ngưng như nuối phải sỏi đá. Anh muốn Clark xông vào đây ngay lập tức và gào thét và Lex gào thét lại còn anh chỉ đứng nhìn rồi đến một lúc nào đó bắn vào đầu cả hai rồi hướng họng súng vào miệng anh. Anh muốn đi tìm Joker và quần nhau với hắn cho đến chết. Nhưng trên hết, anh muốn bản thân ngừng ý thức được mình sẽ không thể làm gì vì Lex và muốn biết làm cách nào để có thể hồi sinh một người sống mà như đã chết, với đôi môi đỏ và trái tim thối rữa.

 

_Hạnh phúc đi, Lex, làm ơn đi?_

 

Tầm nhìn của anh mờ dần đi, với vàng và đỏ và trắng. Và rồi một cơn mơ vô nghĩa. Những bông hoa ca hát. Không phải là _Alice ở xứ sở thần tiên_. Chúng hát _“Alex đáng yêu, đáng yêu, vô cùng đáng yêu”_ với những quý ông quý bà khiêu vũ và con chim nằm chết trong hộp diêm. Tại sao con chim nằm trong hộp diêm? Vì trái tim của nó quá lớn không hợp với thân thể bé nhỏ của nó. Alfred đứng cạnh anh cầm một chiếc ô đen và bảo ‘Đừng níu kéo nữa, cậu chủ Bruce’ rồi lập tức một tiếng khóc trẻ thơ vang lên _‘không không không, đừng mang Alexander của con đi, con hứa lần này sẽ ngoan mà, sẽ không bỏ mặc em ấy ngoài tuyết nữa đâu…’_

 

Đúng là một giấc mơ thảm hại lạ kỳ.

 

***

 

_Con yêu, bế em bé đi nào, hãy bế đứa bé đã chết của con đi nào. Con có muốn khiến nó im lặng giống như mẹ đã làm không?_

 

Lex bật dậy, thở hổn hển. Đã lâu rồi quá khứ không quay lại một cách đáng sợ như vậy. Hắn nhìn quanh, an tâm khi thấy mình vẫn nằm trên giường với tấm thân khổng lồ trần trụi của Bruce bên cạnh. Cảm giác nhột nhột ở mu bàn tay khiến hắn cúi xuống. Là đầu ngón trỏ của Bruce. Ánh mắt lướt từ đầu ngón tay lên khuôn mặt người kế bên, bắt gặp một gương mặt tỉnh táo và khắc khoải lo âu.

“Tôi ổn mà, chỉ là ác mộng thôi.” Hắn thở hắt ra, và bỗng nhiên những câu chữ tiếp theo tự động rời khỏi miệng. “Dù gì, gia đình cũng rất quan trọng. Vivian buộc phải hiểu ra điều đó mới được.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
